


Ветряные мельницы

by Melarissa



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Consent Issues, Dubious Consent, Fandom Kombat, Flashbacks, Food Issues, HYDRA Trash Party, HYDRA Trash Party adjacent, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, POV Alternating, Past Rape/Non-con, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Unreliable Narrator, Violence, WTF Winter Soldier 2019, explicit flashbacks, Баки принимает Мстителей за новых кураторов, ГТП, Гидра Трэш Парти, Зимняя Фандомная битва 2019, Изнасилования в прошлом, Посттравматическое стрессовое расстройство, Флэшбеки и воспоминания, насилие, он думает они будут относиться к нему как в ГИДРЕ
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 06:19:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 20,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18330332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melarissa/pseuds/Melarissa
Summary: Сейчас его зовут Баки. Новые кураторы называются друзьями. Одному из наиболее высокопоставленных друзей, Стиву, пришлось только раз поправить его, прежде чем он привык к новому обозначению. И пока все выглядит хреново: с активной службы списан, единственная задача: развлекать друзей. Все, что ему остается: ждать, сцепив зубы, пока карты не лягут в его пользу.





	1. 01 — Стив

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Windmills](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9532013) by [coffeestainanalyst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeestainanalyst/pseuds/coffeestainanalyst). 



> Переведено для команды WTF Winter Soldier 2019 на Зимнюю фандомную битву  
> https://wtf-2019.diary.ru/p217182256.htm
> 
> Приквел к этому тексту моего авторства: Порка https://archiveofourown.org/works/14719859
> 
> Посвящение: Команде. Вы лучшие.
> 
> Дорогая FoggyFeline71 (https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoggyFeline71/pseuds/FoggyFeline71) работала бетой на полную ставку, за что ей нижайшее спасибо. Все ошибки принадлежат исключительно мне.

Сгорбившись в кресле, Баки исподлобья следил за каждым движением Стива. По сравнению с пустым выражением лица в последние несколько дней, сейчас, со стиснутыми зубами и сдвинутыми в разочаровании бровями, он выглядел таким живым, что Стив не мог не чувствовать надежду, несмотря на то, что вот прямо сейчас они ругались.

— Нет, Баки, _нет_. Ты еще не допущен к полевой работе. Я думал, мы уже договорились, что ты будешь ждать в башне.

Он приостановился и посмотрел на Баки, отметив его раздувшиеся ноздри и поблескивающие из-под полуопущенных век глаза. Через некоторое время стало понятно, что ожидания Стива получить ответ были напрасными. Стив мысленно врезал себе по морде: большую часть времени Баки не разговаривал, если только его не спрашивали напрямую. Существовал миллион причин, по которым его место было где угодно, но только не на поле боя.

Подойдя к нему, Стив присел, предварительно продемонстрировав пустые ладони, и оперся ими о его колени. Несмотря на то, что держался Баки почти высокомерно, каждый мускул в его теле был напряжен, как струна.

— Тем не менее, — продолжил он тише, — я хочу, чтобы ты знал: ты нам очень помог. Возможно, спас мою задницу способами, которые я даже вообразить не могу. Поэтому спасибо.

Баки глянул на него из-под все еще полуприкрытых век, и в груди Стива что-то неловко сжалось, когда он заставил себя приказать ему отвечать.

— Давай, Бак. Поговори со мной.

— Я не для тебя это сделал, — немедленно отозвался тот. Его руки вздрогнули, а взгляд проследил предплечья Стива, словно он прикидывал, как бы ухватить его. Однако Баки только сильнее впился пальцами в подлокотники кресла. — Запрашиваю разрешение на модернизацию, — прошипел он.

Стив нахмурился. Баки уже и раньше говорил вещи, лишавшие Стива покоя, и вот сейчас его переполнил ужас при мысли о том, что тот так беспечно предложил разрезать себя и внести какие-то коррективы в собственное тело. Осознав, что ошибся, он шумно выдохнул, даже не заметив, что до этого сдерживал дыхание.

— Я могу быть бойцом, — настойчиво сказал Баки. Подавшись вперед, он вперился в Стива своим немигающим взглядом, как нередко делал в последнее время. — Могу быть целой армией. Могу — все, что захочешь. Не здесь, в поле. Я тебя не разочарую.

— Нет, конечно же, — ответил Стив, начиная закипать. — И никогда не разочаровывал, ты же знаешь, верно? Со временем, если ты все еще будешь этого хотеть, для меня будет честью сражаться рядом с тобой. Но не сейчас.

Стив услышал, как скрипнули зубы Баки. Пальцы беспокойно барабанили по ткани. Ответа не было. В конце концов, Стив поднялся, предварительно хлопнув его по бедру.

— Душ?

Баки неподвижно замер. Спустя некоторое время он резко кивнул и поднялся.

— Ты сделаешь, — ответил он и направился в сторону ванной, глядя прямо перед собой.

Стив дал ему фору, чтобы не лишать права на уединение. Пo крайней мере, Баки начал самостоятельно одеваться и раздеваться. Всякий раз, когда Стив вспоминал ублюдков, контролировавших жизнь Баки до такой степени, что он даже этого самостоятельно делать не мог, в нем поднималась алая волна гнева. Черт побери, парень был способен в одиночку зачистить комнату, полную врагов, с завязанными глазами взломать код или отключить самую надежную систему сигнализации, конечно, он мог справиться и с душем. Но все еще хотел, чтобы рядом был Стив.

Возможно, ему стоило привыкать к свободе постепенно.

Или же... Стив даже не смел надеяться, потому что Баки оставался очень сдержан по отношению к нему — да и кто бы поставил ему это в вину, право слово — но, может, он желал близости Стива на каком-то подсознательном уровне? Дружеского присутствия в моменты, когда чувствовал себя уязвимым? Кому какое дело, насколько странно все это выглядело, Стив готов был сделать что угодно, лишь бы Баки почувствовал себя более комфортно.

Спустя несколько минут Стив последовал за ним в ванную.


	2. 02 — Баки

Актуальный позывной — Баки. Новые кураторы называются друзьями. Одному из наиболее высокопоставленных друзей, Стиву, пришлось только раз поправить его, прежде чем он привык к новому обозначению. На минуту выбор слова показался странным, но потом он вспомнил, что до кураторов у него были товарищи. 

Скинув броню, он улегся в ванну. Стив опустился на пол позади и принялся мыть ему голову шампунем, рисуя круги пальцами в намыленных волосах и не прекращая своей обычной болтовни. Он говорил о прочих членах команды, о том, как те отдыхают после задания.

Стив рассказывал, что Тони отправляется в мастерскую выправлять вмятины и чинить повреждения костюма. Облепленный пластырем Клинт дремлет на диване в общей гостиной, и сейчас Стив очень надеялся, что все действительно выглядело хуже, чем было на самом деле, как утверждал сам Клинт. Что касалось его собственных ранений... Тут Стив пожал плечами почти извиняясь.

Пока он продолжал говорить, Баки позволил себе отдаться собственным мыслям. Стив однозначно очень беспокоился об остальных, это было более чем ясно. Баки же переживал только о себе самом, о том, какое наказание ожидало его за совершенные проступки.

Стив включил воду, и всякий раз, когда его пальцы скользили сквозь волосы, Баки ожидал, что хватка станет сильнее, что ему запрокинут голову назад, и в лицо ударит струя воды. Он живо помнил острую боль в носу, давление в легких, панику, прошли уже годы с тех пор, как его топили в последний раз.

Стиву нравилось, когда Баки вспоминал.

Ему постоянно повторяли это и врачи, назначенные убедиться, что мозг Баки функционировал именно так, как устраивало ЩИТ. Не все они носили белые халаты, однако Баки чуял их за милю. В свое время он достаточно повидал им подобных, и поначалу все они улыбались. 

Баки скрывал, сколько всего он вспомнил. Каждое назначение на сканирование мозга заставляло его покрываться холодным потом от испуга, что ложь вскроется. Они не применяли машин, глушивших его разум, однако ни за что на свете Баки не собирался доставлять удовольствие им или Стиву признанием, что ему не хватает подобных воздействий.

На самом деле, каждый день на поверхность всплывало все больше воспоминаний, четких и острых, как отполированные клинки. Буквально накануне ночью он запаниковал, услышав свист чайника. Этого звука хватило, чтобы мысленно опять оказаться на явочной квартире, где он так довёл кураторов, что они обварили его гениталии кипятком.

— Стив, как ты думаешь, потерять сознание во время наказания — это жульничество?

По раздраженному голосу Стива Баки понял, что тому не понравилась его реплика невпопад, однако Стив никак не попытался восстановить субординацию. Его команде явно не хватало дисциплины, и Стив сам был тому виной. И если он оказался недостаточно тверд для своей работы, Баки собирался выжать из этого все, что возможно — прости, Стив, но такова жизнь.

Стив подтвердил, что потеря сознания жульничеством однозначно не является. Баки кивнул с мрачным удовлетворением и пожелал, чтобы командир Рамлоу мог это услышать. Где бы тот ни находился, Баки надеялся, что тот страдал.

К несчастью, Стив сказал еще, что неправильно наказывать людей способами, из-за которых они теряют сознание, и что в ЩИТе найдется парочка специалистов, способных причинить максимум боли и не потерять своих жертв тем или иным способом. Баки готов был поспорить на свой лучший нож, что та женщина была одним из этих специалистов.

Он слишком расслабился, и сам знал это. При таком положении дел он познакомился бы с методами пыток ЩИТа скорее раньше, чем позже. Все, что он мог сделать, это постараться стать как можно более незаменимым, предпочтительно в качестве бойца. Это оставалось самой сильной его стороной, и ему нужно было продолжать попытки напоминать всем об этом, даже если его непосредственные усилия привели бы к временному наказанию.

Впрочем, пока ничего не происходило. Стив тщательно промыл ему волосы, не причинив боли. Разве что слишком внимательно следил за тем, чтобы вода не текла Баки в лицо, лишив его возможности тайно сделать несколько глотков.

Потом Стив вновь отодвинулся и сунул ему махровую мочалку:

— Дальше сам справишься?

Баки взял мокрую мочалку металлической рукой, стиснув между пальцев. Было понятно, что ему следовало соскрести с себя пот и грязь. Но мог ли он сделать это тихо или же ему нужно было устроить шоу, со стонами и всем остальным? Он был практически уверен, что Стив принадлежал к тем, кто хотел, чтобы Баки прикидывался, будто ему нравится все то, что с ним творили. 

Не сегодня, принял он решение, и начал механически мыться. Как бы он ни притворялся, никто не захочет смотреть на то, как он делает себе приятно вскоре после нарушения правил всего парой часов раньше.

Оказывается, он сделал правильный выбор. Стив так и маячил у него за спиной, но не жаловался. Какое-то время он занимался полотенцами, продолжая трепаться о том о сем. Воспользовавшись тем, что Стив отвлекся на мгновение, Баки сунул руку себе между ног и помыл там тоже. Обычно ему было позволено прикасаться к себе во время процедур по уходу за собственным телом, но здесь множество вещей работали совсем иначе. Чтобы не ошибиться, он прикасался к себе исключительно махровой мочалкой, обернутой вокруг ладони. 

Когда Стив повернулся к нему, Баки был уже готов. Стив выглядел довольным, так что Баки запомнил все для дальнейшего использования.

***

После мытья наступил черед обычных издевательств: «Голодный?» «Хочешь перекусить?»

Если Стив думал, что может заставить его умолять таким способом, то он глубоко ошибался. Само собой, башня была под наблюдением двадцать четыре часа в сутки: повсюду камеры и даже искусственный интеллект на карауле, который мешал Баки воровать еду, пока все остальные спали. Да, желудок свело при одной мысли о еде. Или воде. Но не дождетесь! Он не собирался проявлять больше слабости, чем было необходимо. Они попросту выискивали трещины в его броне, готовые запустить в них когти.

— Баки, ответь мне. Сначала поесть или прямиком в кровать?

Баки горько сглотнул. Одно дело знать, что вот-вот произойдет, и совсем другое, когда тебя из-за этого еще и высмеивают. К тому же Стив спросил в лоб, и Баки не мог проигнорировать вопрос, поэтому пожал плечами:

— Как хочешь.

Судя по выражению лица, это было не то, что Стив хотел бы услышать, но немедленного дисциплинирующего воздействия не последовало. Вместо этого Стив решил, что они присоединятся к другим за ужином.

На долю секунды Баки позволил себе надежду на то, что пришло время его кормежки. Он еще не знал нового расписания, так что… Но пища являлась наградой, а он точно не заслужил ее сегодня, и они, возможно, просто собирались заставить его сидеть за столом и смотреть, как все остальные едят. Такое он тоже помнил. Может, отдадут объедки за услуги.

Баки выпрямился, пообещав себе самому, что, если у него будет выбор, он не пойдет на такое. Не настолько он пока отчаялся.


	3. 03.1 — Стив

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Примечание от автора к главе 3:** Ничего ужасного в этой главе не происходит, но на всякий случай: Из-за недопонимания обстановки Баки в какой-то момент нападает на Сэма. Хотите узнать точно, что произойдет, и не боитесь спойлеров — посмотрите примечания в конце главы.

Даже после самого изнурительного дня сложно есть с аппетитом, если расположившийся напротив человек сверлит тебя глазами так, словно вы не за столом сидите, а стоите напротив друг друга на боксерском ринге.

Они, разумеется, опоздали, и все уже поели. Но еды оставалось ещё полно; к тому же, хоть в башне частенько подавали экзотические блюда, все продукты были всегда отличного качества.

Стол был в их распоряжении, однако Пеппер и Сэм тоже все еще были поблизости. Пеппер показывала какие-то необычные кухонные принадлежности, и время от времени они с Сэмом смеялись. Стива охватило острое чувство благодарности к ней, приглушившее не менее острый укол вины из-за того, что он сам пригласил Сэма немного пожить в башне, и уже успел прихватить его на три задания в последние две недели, но не находил времени для него в остальные дни.

Раздался звонок, и Сэм подошел к столу с кастрюлей в руках. 

— Вы только поглядите, кто почтил нас своим появлением к ужину, — с улыбкой произнес он. — Старшие по званию соседи ушли пораньше. Вот, сберег для вас немного рагу с курицей и грибами.

Баки даже не посмотрел еще, а уже сделал такое лицо, будто терпеть этого не мог.

— Если не наедитесь, в холодильнике есть сыр и типа того, — добавил Сэм. — Все остальные просто помирали с голоду. Он улыбнулся, глядя на Баки.

— Когда ты сдохнешь, еды будет оставаться больше, — ответил тот. 

Стив выплюнул апельсиновый сок, который пил, обратно в стакан, но Сэм жестом велел ему не вмешиваться.

— Ты думаешь? — спросил он. — Хм. Прямо сейчас планы насчет этого имеются?

Баки покачал головой.

— Нет. Но ты не улучшен физически, и защитного костюма сейчас на тебе нет. У тебя трещины как минимум в двух ребрах и многочисленные поверхностные повреждения. Ты ограничен в движениях и не сможешь быстро двигаться в течение нескольких дней. Ты или Бартон, это только вопрос времени.

— Баки! — вмешался Стив, но Сэм снова махнул ему, оставаясь совершенно спокойным, учитывая, что его втянули в разговор, касавшийся его скорой кончины.

— Ага, а потом что? Тебе достанется моя часть еды… Еще что-нибудь?

Стив знал по собственному опыту, что у Сэма был прямо-таки дар находить болезненные точки и задавать вопросы настолько же важные, насколько неприятными они были. Сэм действовал из лучших побуждений, но далеко не все этому радовались, в этом он был уверен на все сто. За Баки Стив наблюдал со все растущим беспокойством.

Тот только нахмурился.

— Не мне решать. Но, может, и еду. А может, мне отдадут твои крылья, если бойцов станет не хватать настолько, что им вновь придется сделать меня солдатом.

Сэм наклонил голову и подался вперед. Баки на него даже не смотрел, вперившись взглядом в столешницу. И не вздрогнул, когда на плечо опустилась рука.

— Ты постоянно об этом говоришь, это для тебя очень важно, так? — спросил Сэм. — Быть солдатом… вместо чего?

Без предупреждения Баки обернулся и харкнул в лицо Сэму, отпрянувшему от неожиданности.

С трещинами в ребрах или нет, но готовый дать отпор Сэм мгновенно оказался в боевой стойке, однако прежде чем Баки смог потянуться к нему, Стив перемахнул через стол — прощай, кастрюля с рагу — и заломил Баки руку за спину. Он ненавидел поступать так с ним, но немногие перенесли бы удар металлическим кулаком в лицо без последствий, и Сэм к этим людям не относился.

— Ты что творишь, Баки?

Тот неразборчиво прошипел что-то. Секунду он сопротивлялся хватке Стива, но внезапно перестал. Он по-прежнему тяжело дышал, не сводя глаз с Сэма, и Стив ни на секунду не верил в примирение. По-прежнему держа его, Стив потащил Баки к двери, не встречая, впрочем, никакого сопротивления.

Сэм вытер лицо рукавом, выглядя скорее озадаченным, а не рассерженным. Пеппер метнулась к нему, однако Стив не расслышал, что она сказала. Он собирался повидать Сэма позднее и извиниться не меньше тысячи раз, даже если Стив не нес ответственности за то, что творил Баки. Но Сэм не заслуживал ничего подобного. Однако на первом месте стояла необходимость разрядить ситуацию. 

Баки не сопротивлялся, пока Стив вел его прочь из комнаты. Он только коротко обернулся и посмотрел на кастрюлю, валявшуюся на полу, прежде чем повернул голову и пошел со Стивом шаг в шаг.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания от автора:
> 
> 1) Баки не особенно сдерживается в вопросе возможной смерти одного из членов команды и не видит сложностей в обсуждении этого, и 2) когда Баки понимает кое-что, сказанное Сэмом, неправильно, как насмешку, он пытается защитить себя доступным ему способом. Его состояние пока очень далеко от стабильности.


	4. 03.2 — Баки

Пока они шли по коридору, Стив не сказал ни слова, но Баки вполне ощущал его гнев по тому, как напряженно он держался, по резким выверенным шагам, отдававшимся слишком громким эхом в безлюдном проходе. 

Когда они вошли в лифт, Баки заметил отражение лица Стива в зеркале и в ответ напряг плечи.

Ему некого было винить, кроме себя самого. Похоже, он только что просрал все шансы на ускоренное повышение, да еще и настроил ответственных за его судьбу людей против себя. Так держать. Хуже всего, что ему бы стоило знать лучше: пусть насмехаются, отвечай то, что они желают услышать. Не сопротивляйся. 

И вот до чего он докатился.

Баки помнил, как его впервые привели в комнату, еще когда его кодовым именем был Зимний Солдат. Ему показывали башню, и с каждой мастерской, мимо которой они проходили, не заглядывая в нее, с каждой кладовкой, в которой не было капсулы для отдыха, которой ему было бы позволено воспользоваться, его желудок сжимался чуточку сильнее.

В конце концов, обессиленный ранениями и недостатком сна, он решился задать вопрос, заговорил, вот прямо как сейчас, заставил их нахмуриться. Нет, ответили ему, нет, его не будут хранить ни в арсенале с оружием, ни с роботами, и замораживать его в ближайшее время тоже не станут. Ему сказали, что ему там больше не место.

Только тогда он понял, насколько плоха вся ситуация. С каждым шагом, который приближал их к комнате, которая, как они сказали, будет его, ужас рос у него внутри, и когда дверь открылась, он был готов завыть от разочарования. 

Кровать. В комнате не было ничего, кроме огромной кровати, и его явно собирались навсегда оставить в ней. Даже еще не имея воспоминаний, вспыхивающих в глубине сознания, намек был более чем понятен.

И с того дня каждую ночь он проводил в этой комнате в _ожидании_. Они даже не выпускали его, чтобы поспать, восстановиться в относительной безопасности время от времени. Да и смысла в этом не было: они разрушили все его капсулы. И если он собирался отдохнуть, нужно было учиться делать это прямо здесь. 

(Они всегда говорили ему, что такой день придет, разве не так? Ему стоило понять это в тот момент, когда горящие обломки геликарриера посыпались сверху, что вот она, последняя фатальная ошибка. Ну разумеется, они отстранили его от действительной службы, сделав собственное развлечение единственной целью его существования. Это все, что ему теперь осталось, никаких заданий, никаких «Сегодня он должен быть готов к работе», словно щит между ним и другими.)

Даже больше: его выставили на всеобщее обозрение, и стыд от этого резал куда больнее. Все знали про эту кровать, а он мог только ждать, держаться, сцепив зубы, быть готовым сделать что угодно, чтобы повернуть колесо фортуны опять в свою пользу.

Это бег наперегонки, попытка добиться повышения, прежде чем они безвозвратно повредят его и лишат последнего шанса стать полезным другим способом.

А сегодня он потерпел оглушительную неудачу.


	5. 04 — Баки

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Дополнительное предупреждение к главе: проблемы с питанием_

Стив втолкнул его в дверь.

— Сядь.

Баки опустился на край кровати. Стив прислонился к стене, скрестив руки на груди.

— Почему ты это сделал?

К своему огромному разочарованию, пока Баки не научился как следует читать своих кураторов. Вот прямо сейчас Стив выглядел одинаково рассерженным и опечаленным. Баки рискнул бы и соврал, однако у него не было ни малейшей идеи, что же такое сказать, чтобы утихомирить Стива. С отвращением, отдававшим кислым во рту, он вдруг понял, что Стив вполне был способен расслышать торопливый стук его сердца. Он ненавидел, когда они знали, что он боялся. Поэтому заставил себя посмотреть Стиву в глаза.

— Не хотел говорить. Уилсон спросил, и мне стоило ответить, но… — Он выдвинул челюсть. — Если бы я правда хотел сделать ему больно, он бы сейчас на ногах не держался.

— Баки! Не хочешь говорить о чем-то — и не надо, но это же не повод кидаться на людей!

— Нет, — мрачно подтвердил Баки. — Не повод. Моя ошибка. Сожалею.

Стив подтолкнул его, заставив улечься на кровать, и пристроился рядом. Баки понял, что упустил подходящий момент для раздевания, а находиться в кровати одетым было запрещено.

Стив, однако, вовсе не стал возмущаться из-за штанов и футболки Баки, вместо этого он опять принялся втирать ему про расизм. (Не было секретом, что Стив недолюбливал предыдущих владельцев Баки, и он как-то признался, что беспокоится о возможном искажении мировосприятия Баки после десятилетий в их руках. Баки чуть не рассмеялся, и вдруг ощутил себя странно взволнованным при мысли, что Стив считал, будто ГИДРА тратила время на беседы с ним. Он не стал разъяснять ему настоящее положение дел.)

Кроме того, слушать речи Стива вовсе не было так уж ужасно. У него появлялся этакий блеск в глазах, который нравился Баки. В нужных местах он кивал или качал головой, порой повторял за Стивом сказанное, снова и снова, пока тот, похоже, не успокоился.

— Я понял, — сказал Баки. — Ничего против Уилсона лично я не имею. Если первым умрет Бартон, мне это тоже подойдет.

 

— _Баки!_ — рявкнул Стив и хлопнул его по плечу. — Эти люди хотят стать твоими друзьями! Не страшно, если тебе требуется время, чтобы узнать их получше, но, может, хватит желать им смерти?

— Не причинять вреда друзьям, — процитировал Баки. — Я помню. Больше не буду. Я даже мог бы помочь тебе защитить их, если бы ты позволил. Но я не могу, понимаешь… не отсюда.

Стив выдавил кривую улыбку.

— На данный момент вполне достаточно, если ты не станешь атаковать их.

— Верно, — вздохнул Баки.

— Иди сюда, — сказал Стив, и Баки позволил притянуть себя ближе. 

Так близко он мог почуять не только запах его рубашки, но и запах его самого — кожи, едва заметных следов пота на шее, и это подтолкнуло память Баки. Стив уже был его другом раньше, он сам как-то признался. Туманные обрывки воспоминаний вернулись к Баки. Он помнил этот запах, и то, какова эта кожа… на вкус. Ох ты ж. Он сглотнул желчь. И чего он так этому удивился? Само собой, Стив делал это раньше.

Баки медленно выдохнул. Сами по себе действия Стива не причиняли боли, его скользящая по волосам рука, убирающая прилипшие к шее пряди. Опускающаяся ниже. И еще ниже, и еще. Поглаживающая его спину. Самое мучительное — дурное предчувствие. Ему хотелось, чтобы все закончилось побыстрее.

Но ему не повезло. Может, ожидание было частью наказания. И все продолжалось дальше и дальше, однако Баки не собирался попасть в ловушку. Не мог отключиться, только не сейчас, ему следовало оставаться сосредоточенным и быть ко всему готовым, на тот случай, если боль придет внезапно и резко. Стив был сильным, сильнее всех предыдущих кураторов Баки. Даже когда Баки было разрешено защищаться, он сумел нанести ему достаточно вреда. А сейчас Стив мог сделать что угодно.

Голова Баки была прижата к футболке Стива, на которой остались пятна после беспорядка в столовой. Баки пока не нуждался в пище, по крайней мере, не настолько отчаянно, поэтому он удивился, что даже в подобной ситуации его разум оказался способен отвлечься на что-то. _Еда._

И его тело предало его в очередной раз. Чтобы расслышать громкое бурчание в желудке Баки, не требуется улучшенного суперсолдатского слуха. В течение нескольких дней тот постоянно болел, но не настолько сильно, чтобы Баки показал это. Он должен был доказать, какой он сильный, какой ценный. Что может быть максимально эффективным даже на минимальном пайке.

Стив засмеялся.

— Сам виноват, что остался без ужина.

— Знаю.

— Хочешь, схожу за чем-нибудь?

— Нет.

И снова унизительное бурчание.

— Точно? Звучит так, словно…

— Перестань! — Баки резко сел. — То, что я голоден, не означает, что я нуждаюсь в еде! — Он посмотрел на Стива. — Я могу обходиться без еды очень долгое время.

Стив нахмурился.

— Ладно, — осторожно сказал он. — Слушай, я принесу пару бутербродов, а ты сам решишь, съесть их или оставить.

***

Стив вернулся с полной тарелкой еды. Там был хлеб, сыр, нарезанное мясо — Стив поступил коварно, выбрав то, что лучше всего пахло, добившись, что у Баки слюнки потекли еще до того, как дверь закрылась. (Он поймал себя на сомнениях — хватит. В нем поднялась волна горечи, достаточно мощная, чтобы отмести все сомнения прочь.)

Стив поставил поднос на кровать между ними.

— Все тебе.

— Что ты за это хочешь?

Вопрос вырвался прежде, чем он успел прикусить язык. Стив мог приказать, и он ничего не смог бы противопоставить, но он не собирался действовать добровольно, неважно, о чем бы ни шла речь. Будь эта еда проклята.

— Как насчет небольшого перерыва для отдыха без постоянного бурчания в твоем животе? — Ухмылка Стива бледнела тем заметнее, чем дольше он смотрел на Баки. — Ничего, — наконец сказал он, и Баки показалось, что в его голосе проскользнули нотки боли.

Он подозрительно посмотрел на Стива. На еду. Кажется, ему вспомнился первый раз, когда его приписали к Стиву, много лет тому назад. Тогда Стив предпочитал костюмы и поначалу он был осторожным и щедрым, как сейчас, и Баки здорово на это попался. (До тех пор, пока).

Баки вздохнул. Он был таким дураком.

В начале подобные проявления благосклонности были вполне оправданы, и, может, они все еще оставались на данном этапе, и Баки мог забрать еду, избежав наказания. С другой стороны, разве не было бы здорово швырнуть тарелку Стиву в лицо, заявив, что, когда он говорит, что не нуждается в чем-то, он именно это и имеет в виду?

Мысль была приятная, но на подобных мыслях (или на гордости) долго не протянешь, и к тому моменту, когда он решил, что рискнет и все-таки примет тарелку, он уже наполовину опустошил ее. На пальцах металлической руки был то ли жир, то ли вкусно пахнущие остатки сыра, но он проследил за тем, чтобы не упустить ни крошки, кроме того, Стив не приказывал ему вести себя тихо. Глотать было нелегко, во рту пересохло, и он не прожевывал как следует, чтобы выделилось достаточно слюны, но каждый кусок хлеба, который ему удавалось впихнуть в себя до того, как Стив изменил бы свое мнение, был маленькой победой. 

Пытаясь высосать остатки, застрявшие между пластинами металлической руки, он наткнулся на взгляд Стива, взглянув на него поверх ладони. Стив первым отвел глаза, и Баки отметил, что уши у него горели алым. Баки больше не смотрел в его сторону до тех пор, пока не съел все подчистую.

Когда Баки закончил шумно жевать, комната вдруг показалась очень тихой, кроме того, Стив очень странно на него смотрел. Но это уже не имело значения, еда отправилась по назначению, и только сейчас, когда боль в животе начала стихать, Баки понял, насколько сильной она была. Он погладил себя в районе желудка.

— Баки, — тихо позвал Стив и потянулся к его щеке.

Баки отпрянул. Идиотский рефлекс. Опасный.

Стив опустил руку. Его голос звучал как-то неправильно.

— Бак, когда ты ел в последний раз?

Если бы ему позволили, он бы еще тарелку проглотил. И еще. Желудок бы взбунтовался, само собой, но если бы ему представилась подобная возможность, он не был уверен, что смог бы остановиться. Впрочем, он знал, что ему не о чем беспокоиться. Сторожевых псов держат впроголодь, и нет смысла тратить превосходную еду на игрушку для траха, которая все равнo проблюется в процессе ебли. 

И все же прошло слишком много времени с тех пор, как его желудок не сжимался от голода. Это заслуживало небольшой уступки.

— В воскресенье, — послушно ответил он.

Глаза Стива расширились.

— В вос… Но _почему_?

Баки склонил голову, стараясь выглядеть как можно более покорным.

— Потому что это был последний раз, когда ты меня кормил, а до тех пор, пока ты не скажешь, я не хочу есть.

— Нет, — вырвалось у Стива, — да нет же, это неправильно, все не…

(В последнее время большинство фраз, обращенных к Баки, начинались именно так.)

Стив принялся трепать языком, что в горячке подготовительного периода перед операцией он мог пропустить регулярные приемы пищи вместе с Баки, но это же не означало, что… и Баки всегда мог… все, что его душе угодно… и так далее, и тому подобное. Оба они знали, что еду нужно заслужить, но Стив не предупредил, чем. Баки предполагал, что в этом состояла половина веселья, предоставить счет к оплате уже после.

Внезапно Стив прервал себя на середине предложения.

— Баки, а что насчет питья? Что-нибудь… Вода? — Когда тот не ответил сразу же, он потряс его за плечо. 

Баки прикусил язык. Все-таки ДЖАРВИС шпионил за ним постоянно.

— Ну, было. Иногда, когда я умывался, я… Я порой… — Он рискнул бросить короткий взгляд и воинственно стиснул челюсти: — Но немножко.

Стив взглянул на него так, словно прегрешение Баки было так велико, что он даже представить его себе не мог. И внезапно вскочил, с выражением мрачной решимости на лице.

— Пойдем со мной.


	6. 05 — Стив

В квартире Стива имелась собственная кухня. Будучи частью огромной гостиной, она не была такой навороченной, как общая, но содержала все необходимое. Жестом велев Баки сесть на барный стул и, порывшись в шкафах, Стив поставил перед ним большую бутылку с водой. Потом оперся о кухонный стол, в то время как Баки попеременно смотрел то на него, то на бутылку.

Одно дело было услышать, как Баки об этом говорит, и совсем другое увидеть самому; подобно жесткой хватке понимание сдавило горло Стива. 

— _Пей же_ , — попросил он, и прозвучало это так, словно он сам умирал от жажды.

Уже не колеблясь, Баки открыл бутылку и поднес к губам. Он выпил ее в один присест и с глухим стуком поставил обратно между ними.

Стив внимательно посмотрел на него.

— Еще одну?

Баки хмуро кивнул, и Стив наклонился, чтобы снова открыть дверь шкафчика.

— Сколько?

Ответа не последовало, и Стив в конце концов посмотрел вверх. Достал еще две бутылки, хоть и не думал, что даже человек с обезвоживанием той же степени, что и у Баки, смог бы выпить сразу столько.

— Ну так? 

— Столько, сколько понадобиться, чтобы я научился не жульничать, — вздохнул Баки. 

Его голос звучал так, словно Баки было смертельно скучно, поэтому Стиву понадобилось некоторое время, прежде чем до него дошло. Бутылки брякнулись на пол.

— Нет, нет, Баки, нет, — воскликнул он. — Это не наказание! Я бы никогда так не поступил. И никто здесь, понятно? Если ты хочешь пить, то просто берешь воду, в любое время! А если не можешь сам, то я сделаю это для тебя, понятно? А если ты напился, то ты напился, я бы никогда не заставил тебя… — У него буквально закончился воздух в легких. 

Что эти вонючие садисты сделали с Баки? Ну, попадись они ему в руки...

Он отбросил эти мысли — отложил на потом — до тех пор, пока звон в ушах не утих. Сейчас речь шла не о нем, а о том, что было необходимо Баки. (Если бы он только раньше обратил на это внимание.)

Стив буквально видел, как в голове Баки вертятся шестеренки. Он выглядел очень, очень уставшим.

— Но… ты же обычно говорил… — начал Баки и уже открыл рот, намереваясь продолжить, но спустя некоторое время несколько раз моргнул и потряс головой. 

Он замер, глядя в никуда.

— Нет, — сказал Стив. — нет, не говорил. 

— Не говорил, — невыразительно повторил Баки, погрузившись в рассматривание чего-то за километр отсюда.

Видеть его в таком состоянии было дьявольски больно, и в очередной раз Стив задался вопросом, было ли его желание притянуть Баки к себе ради его комфорта или ради комфорта самого Стива.

Он поднял бутылки и поставил на барную стойку неподалеку от Баки. 

— Я хочу, чтобы ты взял их в свою комнату, — произнес он. — И как только ты почувствуешь жажду, ты будешь пить. Ты можешь это сделать?

Баки протянул руку и подтянул бутылки поближе. 

— Конечно могу.

— Есть еще что-то, что ты хочешь, неважно, что?

Впервые с того момента, как они вошли в комнату, Баки по-настоящему взглянул на него.

— Ты знаешь, что я хочу.

Стив грустно улыбнулся.

— Операции? Почему это так для тебя важно, Бак, почему ты не можешь взять небольшой перерыв, прежде чем вновь броситься в бой?

— Это я умею лучше всего, — с нажимом сказал Баки, и его полный надежды взгляд практически разбил Стиву сердце.

— Ох, Бак, — пробормотал он, — ты же знаешь, что это не так.

Плечи Баки сгорбились. Он испустил едва слышный вздох, выглядя при этом совершенно разбитым.

— Тебе холодно? — спросил Стив, нахмурившись глядя на мурашки, покрывшие руку Баки.

— В норме, — коротко ответил тот, отводя глаза.

Выглядело все так, словно он вновь надулся.

Стив потер лицо ладонью.

— Ну же, Бак, — попробовал он снова, покусывая ноготь на большом пальце, чего не делал уже… хм, да уже лет семьдесят. — Поговори со мной. Ты в любой момент можешь попросить о чем угодно. Может, тебе откажут, но, клянусь, никто не накажет тебя за вопросы. 

Он чуть не поклялся бородой миссис Элдридж, но побоялся увидеть в ответ еще один пустой взгляд, как после других общих когда-то шуток.

Некоторое время Баки выглядел так, словно в нем совсем не осталось сил для ответа. 

— Я хочу… — наконец пробормотал он.

— Что? — спросил Стив. — Что, Бак?

— Завтра… Когда у тебя будет общая тренировка. Я хочу присоединиться.

Стив склонил голову набок.

— Только это?

В выражении лица Баки появилась некоторая решительность: он выпрямился, скользя взглядом по кухонной стойке. 

— И тот энергетический батончик. — Стив глазами проследил его жест. Баки с силой прикусил губу. — Энергетические батончики. Оба.

Стив потянулся и бросил оба прямо перед ним.

— Пробежки завтра не будет, — предупредил он. — Сначала короткая планерка, потом специальная тренировка для будущей миссии. И хотя я думаю, что к операции ты присоединиться не сможешь, Бак, тут без вариантов, но я не вижу причин, почему бы тебе не принять участие в подготовке.

В глазах Баки наконец появилось больше, чем просто искорка интереса. 

— Но только если Сэм не будет против. Послушай, я понимаю, что у тебя сейчас непростой период, и ты не собирался на него нападать, но я не хочу, чтобы он испытывал неудобство, поэтому принятие окончательного решения я оставлю на него, ладно?

Баки медленно кивнул, крепко прижимая к груди свои бутылки и энергетические батончики. 

— Я попрошу прощения. — Он отыскал взглядом часы над раковиной и поднялся на ноги. — Прямо сейчас. И спрошу его насчет тренировки.

Стив солгал бы, если бы внезапная смена настроения Баки не вызвала в нем никаких подозрений. 

— Хочешь, чтобы я пошел с тобой?

Баки решительно затряс головой.

— Ну ладно, — ответил Стив, — однако я попрошу ДЖАРВИСа присмотреть за тобой. Если ты попробуешь давить на Сэма любым способом, тренировок не будет еще очень долгое время.

Баки кивнул.

— Понял.


	7. 06 — Баки

Вернувшись в свою комнату, Баки спрятал добычу под половицей.

Между окном и столом.

В рукавах куртки.

Не то, не то, не то.

В конце концов он поставил обе бутылки на стол рядышком, где их сразу было видно, и положил энергетические батончики прямо перед ними. К настоящему моменту он был почти уверен, что в комнате была только прослушка, однако и так возможные места для тайников были сильно ограничены. Они все равно отыскали бы их, только он выглядел бы при этом совсем жалко.

Баки последний раз обвел стол задумчивым взглядом. Расставленные бутылки и разложенные батончики выглядели так хорошо, блестящие, яркие. Настоящее пиршество. Но для награды было еще рано. Не перед тем, что он собирался сделать.

Он медленно выдохнул, набираясь решимости. Если вода все еще будет здесь, когда он закончит, он позволит себе выпить столько, сколько захочется, чтобы смыть все послевкусие.

Эта приятная мысль почти вызвала у него улыбку, однако он по опыту знал, что велик был шанс, что все исчезнет, когда он вернется, все пропадет. И остановить он их не сможет, однако.

Баки оторвал от бутылочной этикетки узенькую полоску и спрятал ее в карман. Пусть они все заберут, но им не удастся убедить его, что у него ничего не было. Не в этот раз.

Он мрачно кивнул и принялся готовиться к предстоящему бою. Было легче думать об этом таким образом, представляя себя солдатом, а не… 

Так он чувствовал себя солдатом.

И в некотором смысле его действительно ожидало сражение. Ему предстояло выдержать несколько ударов — по телу и по тому жгучему чувству в груди, которое вспыхивало в ней позже; тому самому, которое заставляло его скалить зубы и желать добраться до их глоток. То самое, которое помогало ему говорить нет.

Баки фыркнул. Сегодня «нет» не предполагалось, о чем бы ни шла речь, но если бы ему удалось заручиться согласием Уилсона на участие в тренировке и при этом остаться вполне боеспособным, что ж. Им же хуже.

Планерка была назначена на 08:00, и ему оставались чуть больше девяти часов, если считать с этого момента.

Он мысленно составил список всех повреждений, которые зажили бы за этот срок, и тех, которые не зажили бы. Уилсон не выглядел любителем ломать кости, отморозком в обычном смысле слова он не был. Но Баки выступил против него, и дело приняло личный характер. (Дурак дурак _дурак_ ) Теперь он собирался восстановить субординацию, и каким бы путем он ни пошел, это обещало оказаться болезненным.

Баки признавал, что предпочитал физические наказания, если только они не оказывались запредельно жестокими. Пинки, ожоги, порка до крови — да он был готов дважды пройти через это, только бы не унижаться.

Но не сегодня. Сегодня он планировал постараться направить наказание по пути, который позволил бы ему сохранить боеспособное состояние для завтрашней тренировки. Опустив глаза, он рухнул на колени, позволив волне стыда прокатиться сквозь себя, пока снова не смог начать дышать. Им же всегда нравилось, когда он целовал им ноги, так ведь?

А потом, оставаясь внизу, он сделает это. Скажет Уилсону то, что тот хотел услышать за ужином, о своем другом предназначении. Он сможет, точно, он сам себя заставит смочь. И если он убедительно и со всеми сочными подробностями перечислит ему все возможности, может, Уилсон и кончит в штаны, только и всего.

Ладно, ладно, может, и не кончит. В конце концов, это была лишь его вторичная функция, и надо признаться, он в ней не был особенно хорош. (Он и не хотел достигать лучших результатов в этом, и не должен был, он не хотел идти туда…)

Сосредоточиться. Он нуждался в плане действий.

В какой-то момент Уилсон наверняка скажет наводящие ужас слова «покажи мне», и раз уж это в любом случае неизбежно, то лучше будет взять происходящее под контроль. Лучше у него будут назавтра проблемы с речью, чем с подвижностью, так что лучше будет постараться завершить все ртом. Разве они раньше не говорили, что его губы просто созданы для этого? Так что если он разыграет свои карты правильно...

Может, у Уилсона и не встанет во второй раз, так что он попрощается и пожелает ему доброй ночи, и увидимся завтра в 08:00. 

Однако. Он знал, что второе отверстие доставляло куда больше удовольствия, чем торопливый отсос. И еще он боялся, что Уилсон захочет разделить это удовольствие с кем-нибудь. В чем смысл утверждения своей власти над кем-то, если поблизости нет никого, кто мог бы это увидеть?

Может, ему удастся его отговорить, наплести всякого дерьма про исключительность момента или типа того. Но даже если и нет, то плевать. Это все еще не означает, что происходящее выйдет из-под его контроля. До тех пор, пока он сможет держать все в поле зрения и не поддастся снова проклятой _панике_ , все обойдется без значительных повреждений. 

Он напомнил себе, что, согласно статистике, вряд ли кто-то действительно собрался трахнуть его по-настоящему этой ночью. (Подобные воспоминания возвращаются с удвоенной силой, когда он лежит в темноте, ожидая, что кто-нибудь придет, то проваливаясь в сон, то опять просыпаясь. Сейчас он, пожалуй, мог вспомнить все случаи, когда доходило до настоящих обострений, и, учитывая, как давно он здесь уже находился, на них можно было забить. Именно это он повторял себе снова и снова, внезапно просыпаясь, ловя ртом воздух, с пытающимся вырваться из груди сердцем.)

Даже сейчас он почувствовал, как ускорился его пульс, и понял, что это порочный круг. Если он не сумеет заставить себя не сопротивляться, они применят силу, в этом не было никаких сомнений. Баки провел языком по губам и выглянул на ночной столик. Он мог бы… но это же было только на самый непредвиденный случай, для тех ночей, когда страх пожирал его изнутри, раздирая когтями до тех пор, пока он не сдавался. 

Может, это и был тот самый случай.

Перерыв выдвижной ящик, он достал тщательно завернутую бутылочку. Один из врачей официально дал ее ему, указав на плечо и упомянув что-то про шрамы. Но на них он это средство никогда не тратил.

Баки пошел тогда ва-банк. Швырнул бутылку обратно врачу и заявил, что, если у него нет чего-нибудь без запаха, то он может оставить все себе. Это было рискованно, но ему повезло, и теперь он обладал этим средством, подходящим в качестве смазки и которое даже не жгло, а самое лучшее: его было почти невозможно заметить, поскольку оно не пахло.

Если бы он смазал себя хорошенько, то все, что им взбрело бы в голову, причинило бы намного меньше боли, и уже только это помогло бы держать панику в узде. Он даже смог уверить себя, что, пожелай они засунуть в него какую-нибудь палку или дубинку, то не смогли бы причинить ему значительные повреждения снова.

Он набрал на пальцы скользкой мази. Не стал ни ложиться, ни раздеваться, просто уткнулся в согнутую руку, опершись ею в закрытую дверь, и засунул вторую себе в штаны сзади. Он собирался разобраться с этим как можно быстрее, но, когда пальцы коснулись нежной плоти в районе ануса, внутри него все сжалось. Какая же жестокая шутка, что некто вроде него должен быть податливым.

Мускулы сдались с влажным звуком, возможно, существовавшим только в голове Баки, но он только оскалил зубы и продолжил. Как минимум дважды ему пришлось выковыривать пули из ран, и, если он мог сделать это, то и сейчас способен был справиться. Он механически продолжал двигать пальцами, не позволяя себе снизить темп, пока не решил, что достаточно подготовился.

Так, готово. Готово. Обтерев руку, он напомнил себе, что делает это ради высшего блага, и это заслуживает любого унижения, которое ему придется сейчас вытерпеть.

Завтра, во время тренировки, он всем покажет, насколько незаменимым он может быть, насколько сильным, быстрым, чрезвычайно полезным. Добиться того, чтобы ему позволили принимать участие во всех подготовительных тренировках, знать все о предстоящих операциях и если (когда) кто-то выпадет, то он станет самой собой разумеющейся заменой. 

А уж тогда, ха. Если он добьется повышения, он больше не будет висеть на ниточке все проклятое время, подпрыгивая при шуме шагов, дожидаясь, что они решат использовать его по своему усмотрению. 

Нет. Появятся правила. Будут периоды, когда у него будет статус неприкосновенности, когда он сможет отдыхать. Он не будет проводить каждую ночь на стреме, да даже если и будет, он сможет держаться за мысль, что в какой-то момент он вновь понадобится им для выполнения своей основной задачи. Будет запрещено наносить ему непоправимые повреждения. (А если кто-нибудь и переступит эту линию, приведет обратно с кровью, текущей по бедрам и раз за разом бормочущим цифры, ГИДРА — нет, ЩИТ — проследят, чтобы он навсегда исчез. Они так уже делали раньше, и, может, в следующий раз он попросит разрешения закончить это собственноручно).

Да, что бы Уилсон ни потребовал сегодня, это будет того стоить. 

Баки почти уже вышел за дверь, но потом вернулся и надел берцы. Будто кусочек брони натянул.

Встал, глубоко вдохнул и направился на гостевой этаж.


	8. 07 — Сэм

Прислонившись к стеклу панорамного окна, Сэм рассматривал пляшущие огни ночного города. Редкий момент покоя после _дня, полного событий_ , мягко говоря. Или же, говоря не столь мягко, почти наступившего феерического пиздеца, который чуть не закончился аннигиляцией их задниц посредством гигантского лазера.

И в то же время Сэм не мог утверждать, что этот выходной был самым плохим в жизни, скорее, причинившим легкое беспокойство. В конце концов, хоть было чем заняться.

Сэм вздохнул. Было уже поздно, и он подумывал, не воспользоваться ли установленным Старком высокотехнологичным эквивалентом штор и не закрыть ли окно, однако ему не нравилось находиться так высоко в воздухе и при этом быть практически слепым. Само собой, охранная система башни имела в своем распоряжении средства наблюдения, во много раз превосходившие его глаза, однако приятно было опереться порой на что-то, находившееся под собственным контролем.

Всегда оставалась возможность переехать в комнату этажом пониже или даже под землю, но он же здесь за компанию, разве не так? Здесь, наверху, намного выше был шанс наткнуться на других в общих комнатах или просто в коридоре, и, черт побери, если бы ему не намекнули о необходимости соблюдать некоторую конфиденциальность, он бы охотно поделился со своей племяшкой знанием о том, что было этакой нордической версией пижамы. 

Он как раз думал о знаменитом смехе Мэйзи с неповторимыми пофыркиваниями, когда ДЖАРВИС объявил посетителя.

— К вам сержант Барнс, сэр.

Сэм вскинул бровь.

— Да ну? И пришел ли он с миром?

За последние пару недель Сэм достиг стопроцентного согласия с непоколебимой убежденностью Стива в том, что Барнс был скорее жертвой, нежели злодеем в великом плане ГИДРЫ. К несчастью, до тех пор, пока он оставался ходячим взрывпакетом, это не делало его менее опасным.

— Он хочет поговорить, сэр, — сообщил ДЖАРВИС.

— А он вооружен?

— Да, сэр.

Почти одновременно Сэм услышал за дверью звон чего-то металлического, в общей сложности четыре объекта разной тяжести упали на пол. Не знай Сэм ДЖАРВИСа как следует, он бы предположил, что расслышал в голосе оживление.

— Нет, сэр.

Да господи ж ты боже мой.

— Ну, впусти его.

После сигнала дверь открылась. На Барнсе были те же черные спортивные штаны и футболка, что и за ужином, но даже в полной боевой броне он не смог бы выглядеть более впечатляюще, чем то, как он держался сейчас. Черт, этому стоило поучиться.

Сэм кивнул.

— Джеймс.

— В ботинках несколько секретных ножен для ножей, — раздраженно нахмурившись, выпалил Барнс. — Так было _задумано_. Я вовсе не собирался… Я не поэтому пришел. Хочу извиниться.

С места в карьер, и Сэм даже не имел ничего против. Этот парень провел две жизни Сэма в качестве военнопленного, так что можно было дать ему небольшую поблажку. Кроме того, выходка Барнса, случившаяся ранее, просто кричала о потребности в самозащите, а не готовности к нападению. Проблема с Барнсом состояла однако в том, что у него одно было одновременно и другим, и если даже для обычного человека очень важно понять, что его действия имеют последствия, то для суперсолдат с металлическими руками, способными пробить дыру в асфальте, это было куда важнее.

— Я не сержусь на тебя, — ответил Сэм. — Но я ценю то, что ты пришел. Могу предположить, не так просто просить о прощении.

— Я справлюсь.

Сэм хмыкнул.

— Не сомневаюсь. Слушай, можно мне спросить кое-что?

Барнс торопливо кивнул.

— Ты помнишь, что послужило спусковым механизмом? Мне не стоило до тебя дотрагиваться, так?

— Ты можешь прикасаться ко мне, когда захочешь.

Сэм приподнял бровь.

— Вот уж не думаю, в конце концов, кого чуть сквозь стену не отправили — тебя или меня?

Барнс по-прежнему пялился на него. Скрип его зубов, которыми он перемалывал какие-то мысли, действовал на Сэма отнюдь не успокаивающе.

— Я должен был ответить, — наконец признал он. — Но я не хотел и потому пошел против протокола. Мне жаль. Я постараюсь компенсировать.

Боже, было уже десять минут первого ночи, а каждая фраза Барнса порождала триллион новых вопросов. Похоже, за ужином Сэм наткнулся на что-то значимое, и он собирался вернуться к этому вопросу, но не сейчас. За последние десять лет он научился беречь собственную задницу. 

— Твои ребра все еще болят, — заметил вдруг Барнс ни с того ни с сего.

— Хм, — отозвался Сэм, неосознанно потирая бок. — Ты на других бы посмотрел. И, кстати, врач сказал, что ничего не сломано, только ушибы. Однако в ближайшее время вряд ли я буду получать удовольствие от покашливания.

Барнс задумчиво кивнул.

— А завтра ты все равно планируешь принять участие в тренировке?

Сэм не смог удержаться от усмешки, услышав вопрос.

— Ты вообще представляешь себе, что это такое — атаковать подводную базу? Пеппер мне сказала, что Тони затопил половину подвала ради этой симуляции. Да я ни за что на свете не пропущу ее!

— Точно, — отозвался Барнс, — к слову об этом. — Он облизнул губы. — Я тоже хочу. Стив сказал, что мне можно, если ты будешь согласен. Только на тренировку, не на операцию. Уверен, мы сможем договориться.

Сэм как раз собирался пошутить, что операция планировалась тайной, и как мистер «Остановить машину? Давай вырвем рулевое колесо» собирался подойти к задаче несколько изящнее, когда Барнс упал на колени.

— Эй… — Сэм удержал его за плечи, хотя ребра мстительно отозвались убийственной болью.

Барнс побелел, как полотно, и медленно, неровно дышал. Вот дьявол. Осторожно уложив его на пол, Сэм потянулся к его запястью, чтобы проверить пульс, пока не понял, что не имел ни малейшего представления о том, что именно было бы нормой для такого как Барнс.

— Эй, — позвал он, — Джеймс, слышишь меня?

На коже Барнса выступила испарина, но глаза были открыты. Широко распахнув их, он отслеживал каждое движение Сэма.

— Было бы лучше не торопиться так, — выдавил он сквозь стиснутые зубы. — Если не планируешь отложить выздоровление на потом.

Сэм рассмеялся от облегчения. Похоже, все было не совсем плохо, и он был вполне за здоровую порцию черного юмора. Он поиграл бровями.

— Продолжай с изъявлениями благодарности. 

Было слышно, как Барнс захлопнул рот. Постепенно краска вернулась на его щеки. У них у всех был тяжелый день, мозг Барнса работал на всех оборотах, восстанавливаясь, так что, может, ничего серьезного за случившимся и не стояло. Но все же.

— Хочешь, врача позову?

— Нет, — немедля ответил Барнс. — Ничего особенного не произошло и впредь не повторится.

— Ну как зна…

Вокруг запястья Сэма сомкнулись твердые холодные пальцы. Металлические пальцы. Барнс проследил за взглядом Сэма и немедленно заменил левую руку правой, почти мягко притянув руку Сэма к своей груди. И вот теперь Сэм убедился, что даже для суперсолдата сердце билось в ней чересчур быстро. Барнс никак его не отпускал, и Сэм вопросительно посмотрел на него.

— Когда ГИДРА не нуждалась во мне в качестве бойца, они использовали меня для снятия стресса, — произнес Барнс так тихо, что Сэму пришлось наклониться ниже. 

При этом тот избегал смотреть ему в глаза.

Сэм нахмурился. Чем быстрее все это доставшееся в наследство от ГИДРЫ дерьмо отправится на помойку, тем лучше.

— В смысле, в качестве мальчика для битья?

Барнс зажмурился, а его металлическая рука издала механическое гудение, когда он стиснул пальцы в кулак. Щеки покраснели явственнее.

— Нет, — выплюнул он, — в качестве потаскухи. Секскуклы, проститутки, спермосборника. Вот, я это сказал. Ты доволен теперь? 

Распахнув глаза, он впился взглядом в Сэма.

Иисусе. Он подозревал, что, кроме всего прочего, Барнс подвергался сексуальному насилию, но вовсе не был бы против ошибиться в этом вопросе, черт побери. И если его все время обзывали подобным образом… ГИДРА не просто заставляла Барнса убивать, она убедила его в том, что он не более чем оружие. И бог знает, что еще ему нарассказывали.

— Парень, мне жаль, — ответил Сэм, и, хотя в его голосе не было ни грамма жалости, рот Барнса сжался в тонкую твердую линию.

— Послушай, ты же знаешь, что не являешься ничем таким, правда? — поторопился прояснить ситуацию Сэм. — Они делали это, потому что были насильниками, чем бы ни занимались.

Барнс медленно кивнул.

— Да. Они говорили, хорошей потаскухе нравится, когда ее насилуют. — Несмотря на опущенные веки он наблюдал за Сэмом уголком глаза. — Хочешь узнать, что еще любят хорошие потаскухи?

Вот же проклятье. Все в Барнсе буквально орало: «Только попробуй!», он выбрал обычную свою манеру поведения, чтобы поделиться переживаниями: агрессивные нападки. И, хотя Сэм понимал причины этого, крохотная его часть, угнездившаяся в глубине живота, очень хотела бы отказаться. У Барнса был превосходный терапевт, а если ему нужно было поговорить с другом, то эй. Стив находился всего двумя этажами ниже.

Сэм отмахнулся от этих мыслей. Он твердо верил в необходимость говорить о всяком дерьме, которое скапливается внутри, и выглядело все так, что на протяжении двух месяцев во время сеансов с доктором Вонг Барнс то пялился в стену за ее спиной, то похвалялся своей силой и умениями.

Что же касалось Стива… Порой проще довериться людям, с которыми не состоишь в особенно близких отношениях.

— Все, что угодно, если это поможет. Я слушаю.

С усилием проглотив слюну, Барнс кивнул.

— Ладно, — ответил он. — Думаю, ты и сам знаешь, хорошей потаскухе всегда мало. Она просто создана для того, чтобы мечтать о толстом хере в каждой из своих дырок. Обслужит всю группу и все еще не успокоится. И никогда не пугается. Если течет кровь, она только шире раздвигает ноги. И, если ей позволить, еще и умоляет об этом. 

Ладонью Сэм почувствовал, как ускорилось сердцебиение Барнса. Он отодвинулся, давая ему немного пространства, но Барнс вцепился в его предплечье как в последнюю соломинку, поэтому Сэм остался на месте. Остаться и не отталкивать его было меньшее, что он мог для Барнса сделать. Как минимум это он ему оставался должен. 

— Она всего лишь вещь, — продолжил Барнс, — просто кусок мяса с дырками для всеобщего пользования, только живая и способная следовать приказам. А, и знаешь, что во всем этом самое лучшее?

Сэм покачал головой.

— Она получает свой кайф от этого. — Барнс мрачно усмехнулся. — Абсолютно безумно, но при этом и возбуждает тоже, понимаешь? Видеть, как она заливается собственной спермой.

Это прозвучало настолько горько, что у Сэма защемило сердце.

— Джеймс, — заторопился он, — физические реак...

— Само собой, ей не дозволяется к себе прикасаться, — перебил его Барнс. — Строжайше запрещено. Если ей это так уж необходимо, пусть кончает от того, что ей пихают в дырки. Или пусть потрется обо что-нибудь, вроде как животные это делают. Замечательная потаскуха. Жалкое создание. — Он смотрел в потолок с выражением глубочайшей ненависти на лице. — И, — выплюнул он, повернувшись, чтобы посмотреть на Сэма, — можно не переживать за чистоту ковра, фургона или обуви. Все это — вся процедура вовсе не такая грязная, как можно подумать, потому что она… она… — Его голос сломался, и, после нескольких попыток открыть рот, он перестал стараться и стиснул зубы. 

— Сделай перерыв, — сказал Сэм. — Давай я принесу тебе...

Барнс приподнялся и на этот раз вцепился в предплечье Сэма обеими руками. 

— Подожди. — Он глубоко втянул воздух носом. — Хорошая потаскуха всегда за собой прибирает. Слизывает все до последней капли, которая вытекает из нее. — Он кивнул. — Никакого беспокойства для всей группы, сплошное удовольствие.

Отпустив Сэма, Барнс потер лицо. Сэм ненадолго оставил его в покое, частично потому, что не хотел слишком давить, частично — потому что не был уверен в собственном голосе. Когда Барнс уронил руки, челюсти его были крепко сжаты. Он прислонился обратно к кровати, окинув Сэма взглядом с головы до ног.

— Сэм Уилсон, непросто понравиться тебе. А я-то думал, ты любишь поболтать. — Он покачал головой в наигранном разочаровании. — Ну что ж, коли так. Я думаю, это в любом случае не лучшее, что я умею ртом. — Он горько хмыкнул. — Ну давай, неужели ты всегда такой зануда? Господи, да ты на каждой вечеринке гвоздь программы, не иначе. — Потом со вздохом склонил голову. — Ох, да нет же, вообще-то это я.

— Джеймс, — негромко начал Сэм.

В секунду все фальшивое оживление исчезло с лица Барнса.

— Мы просто тратим время и силы. Почему бы нам обоим не выложить карты на стол.


	9. 08 — Баки

Это было, черт побери, смешно.

Чудненько, Уилсон хотел полюбоваться тем, как он будет унижаться — что ж, не он первый. Скрипнув зубами, Баки вскрыл себя и дергал за собственные обнаженные нервы до тех пор, пока все его тело не начало пульсировать в такт с ударами сердца, подобно гигантской открытой ране, предлагая доступную и податливую плоть, просто бери и впивайся ногтями… и ради чего? У него даже не встало. От разочарования Баки был готов завыть. 

— Слушай, — сказал он, — давай расставим точки над «и». Я хочу покончить с нашими разногласиями, и я хочу получить твое разрешение на участие в завтрашней тренировке. Как-то так. — Кончиком языка Баки медленно обвел свои губы, стараясь выглядеть при этом призывно. Соблазнительно. — А взамен я кое-что предложу. Например, ты наденешь свои ботинки, те, которые носил весь день, покрытые грязью, или свои любимые, блестящие, да любые вообще. И я их хорошенько вылижу и поцелую, доказывая, как сильно я сожалею о случившемся.

Вот теперь он точно завладел вниманием Уилсона полностью.

— Ты… что? Охренеть. Вот это называлось в ГИДРЕ принести извинения?

Козел.

— Нет, конечно, — проворчал Баки. — Если позволишь мне договорить, то узнаешь, что у меня есть еще кое-что, что предложить тебе. В общем, когда ты решишь, что я понял, где мое место, я… смогу двинуться выше. Расстегну твою ширинку зубами и так далее. Покажу, для чего меня можно использовать во время, свободное от операций. — Держа лицо под контролем, он изобразил непринужденную улыбку. — Все, что захочешь, всю ночь, но только в рот. Как тебе, устраивает?

Похоже, что нет.

Баки все еще учился распознавать оттенки человеческих эмоций, но одно большое «да никогда!» на лице Уилсона он считал без труда. А еще шок — вероятно, он подумал, что у Баки не все дома, раз он пытался торговаться, предлагая то, что он и так в любой момент мог получить бесплатно.

— Подожди, Джеймс, что...

Дурак, дурак, дурак. Он-то думал… просто иногда им нравилось, что он сам проявлял инициативу, притворялся, что ему нравилось, так? Господи. На что он рассчитывал, говна кусок?

— Ты, конечно, можешь трахнуть меня в глотку с этой… — Как же эта херня называется? Баки пальцами показал, будто разжимает себе челюсти. — Ну, с ней. Но ты хоть раз без нее пробовал, чтобы влажные губы, и язык, и реально отсосать? В качестве знака доброй воли с моей стороны. 

Баки сосредоточился на выражении лица Уилсона, пытаясь понять, что именно означала смена выражений с широко распахнутых глаз до собранной сдержанности, которой ему удалось достичь всего за один вдох.

— Джеймс, — твердо сказал он, — тебе нет необходимости предлагать сексуальные услуги ни мне, ни кому бы то ни было. Никогда больше, понимаешь?

И правда, абсолютно незачем было, если они так и так не особенно интересовались его готовностью к сотрудничеству.

— Да ладно, — отозвался Баки, — одно маленькое исключение тебя не убьет. А я уж постараюсь, чтобы оно того стоило.

Уилсон медленно покачал головой. 

— Послушай меня. Ты больше не с ГИДРОЙ. Ты в окружении друзей, и когда речь идет о том, чтобы попросить прощения, мы абсолютно точно не имеем в виду принудительные отсосы.

У Баки словно колючий комок повернулся в желудке, и, чтобы сосредоточиться, ему пришлось закрыть глаза. «Он был прав. И ты знал, что одним отсосом дело не закончится. Давай, ты же подготовился, не то что тогда. Они так и так сделают это раньше или позже, а сегодня это хотя бы будет твоим собственным решением».

— Я пошутил, — заставил он себя сказать, и получилось тише, чем он рассчитывал. — То, что я сказал… насчет только в рот, ты же все равно не поверил, правда? — Выдавив хриплый смешок, он махнул рукой. — Конечно, тебе можно все, понятно?

Баки вскинул подбородок. Когда он засунул большие пальцы за пояс, его запястья обхватили крепкие ладони, и он подумал: «Ну вот». И еще, что ни при каких условиях ему нельзя сейчас начать паниковать. 

— Прекрати, — с напором произнес Уилсон, — тебе не нужно этого делать. Я этого не хочу, и ты этого не хочешь тоже. Прекрати.

Прямой приказ, отбой, отбой. «Но…»

— Ну же, Джеймс. Ты побелел, как полотно, и весь в испарине. Ты же терпеть этого не можешь. И ты в ужасе.

Ага, ну и что? Баки ненавидел, когда ему тыкали в лицо его же слабостями. Можно подумать, им самим не нравилось, когда двести фунтов смертельно опасной мощи дрожало у их ног. К тому же, Уилсон четко дал понять, что не желает видеть ни малейшего проявления энтузиазма с его стороны; ну и сам виноват, что лишил себя удовольствия поиздеваться над тем, что Баки не справляется с заданием.

— Это ваша ошибка. Сами знаете, врачи могли бы меня подремонтировать.

Слова вырвались прежде, чем Баки успел как следует подумать. Они вечно тряслись над его модусом Солдата, буквально накидывались на него при малейшем признаке отступления от протокола, но если это происходило во время исполнения его вторичных обязанностей, они его просто связывали. 

Уилсон нахмурился.

— Подремонтировать?

Баки привык к насмешкам, но сейчас было что-то в лице Уилсона… «Стоп.» Ну конечно, редко когда краденый товар доставляют с инструкцией по эксплуатации. 

— В деле этого не было.

— В деле? Твоем деле? Боже, нет. Вряд ли подобные вещи записывают в официальные документы, даже в ГИДРЕ.

Понимание обрушилось на него как ведро ледяной воды. Каким же идиотом он себя выставил. Он столько нарассказывал Уилсону, как действует идеальная потаскуха, что теперь ему придется соответствовать, ясно как день. Черт.

Он справится, попытался он себя убедить. Он столько раз справлялся в прошлом, раздвигал ноги по щелчку пальцев, кончал для их развлечения, что бы с ним ни делали. Но надо признать, что нередко у него случались сбои, порой значительные, когда он не мог оставаться на месте, не мог выполнить простейшего приказа, потому что никак не получалось вдохнуть, и, если что-то такое случится сегодня, то Уилсон разочаруется в нем, и — что, если ЩИТ окажется менее снисходительным, чем ГИДРА? И тогда его отправят к врачам, как они уже неоднократно угрожали сделать, белые халаты стол фиксация боль нет нет нет... 

Баки подпрыгнул, когда ему на плечо опустилась рука. Он не слышал, о чем шла речь.

— …дыши. Все в порядке.

«Успокойся, успокойся. Возьми себя в руки, черт побери. Разве ты не хочешь, чтобы тебя привели в порядок? Никакого сопротивления. Представь себе, что ты никогда больше не будешь испытывать страх.»

Да, но все же. Он был почти уверен, что это не похоже на механизм, нельзя было просто переключить рычажок, чтобы он чудесным образом заработал так, как надо. Ему предстояли продолжительные дрессировки и множество ошибок. Он еще помнил, как быстро возрастал уровень жестокости наказаний, если им казалось, что он слишком медленно делает успехи. А вдруг… А вдруг, они поймут, что отремонтировать его невозможно?

— Лучше оставить, как есть, — выпалил он. — Помнишь все, что я наговорил тебе, на что способна хорошая потаскуха? Ты прав, я не всегда могу ей быть, нет-нет, подожди, я объясню. — Он энергично мотнул головой. — Это вовсе не так плохо, как может показаться. ГИДРА, например, ничего с этим не делала, потому что им больше нравилось так. Я знаю, что вы враждуете, но ведь не обязательно распространять это буквально на каждую мелочь.

Уилсон нахмурился, но не врезал ему и не достал ни одну из тех штук для наказания, несмотря на то, что его неоднократно прерывали, поэтому Баки расценил это как сигнал, что можно было продолжать.

— Зависит от того, во что ты хочешь поиграть. Знаешь, в ГИДРе никогда не хотели оценить мои актерские умения по достоинству. — Баки пожал плечами. — Так что если ты хочешь притвориться, что я опасный противник, и ты со мной справился, а теперь готов забрать свою награду, то в сопротивлении вполне будет смысл. Даже лучше, если все будет взаправду, будет убедительнее. Тебе надо будет только позаботиться о том, чтобы я был хорошенько связан.

— Придержи коней, никто тут не собирается…

— Ну, это просто один из вариантов, — торопливо добавил Баки. — Не нравится этот, существует еще целая куча других, которые мы могли бы испробовать. Мне… привести парочку примеров?

— Нет. — Уилсон неторопливо разжал правый кулак Баки. На ладони виднелись многочисленные кровавые лунки от ногтей на разной степени заживления. — Прямо сейчас я хочу, чтобы ты меня выслушал, — сказал он. — Можешь?

Баки приготовился услышать что-то отвратительное. И кивнул.

— На то, что с тобой проделывали в ГИДРЕ, ни у кого не было права. Ты никому не принадлежишь. Ты не чье-то оружие, не чья-то игрушка, и никто не имеет права прикасаться к тебе, если ты этого не хочешь. Ты понимаешь?

Баки нахмурился. Что это вообще значит — _хотеть_? Хотел ли он, когда его кожа требовала прикосновений так сильно, что он желал, чтобы они сняли рубашки и прижались к нему, раз уж все равно начали? Хотел ли он, чтобы доктор вправил неправильно сросшуюся кость, даже если знал, что это причинит боль? Разве не предполагалось, что всего этого он не хочет?

— Нет, — честно ответил он.

— Ничего страшного, — ответил Уилсон. — Со временем поймешь.

Баки терпеть не мог что-то не понимать. Это было опасно и невероятно фрустрирующе. Он не справился, его отвергли, и все это связано с его неспособностью опираться на собственный опыт или соответствующе эмоционально реагировать. Желание. Параметры неясны.

— Как от этого зависит завтрашняя тренировка?

Уилсон бросил на него мягкий взгляд.

— Само собой, ты можешь принять в ней участие. — Прежде чем Баки успел что-то сказать, Уилсон обратился к ДЖАРВИСу и попросил позаботиться о том, чтобы снаряжения и материалов хватило еще на одного человека. ДЖАРВИС подтвердил, и Уилсон кивнул Баки.

— Восемь утра, зал для совещаний на общем этаже, начинаем там.

Выглядело все как будто взаправду. Интересно, что именно рассчитывал Уилсон выиграть таким образом? В груди Баки завихрилось что-то, что он не хотел чувствовать снова. Будет слишком больно, если это снова растопчут. 

— Как думаешь, Джеймс, сумеешь отдохнуть немного до утра? Если ты предпочитаешь не оставаться в одиночестве…

— Нет, — торопливо обрывает его Баки. — Я смогу отдохнуть.

Уилсон ответил ему улыбкой, которую Баки не понял. 

— Попытайся поспать. Увидимся завтра. — Он нахмурился, взглянув на часы. — Точнее, немного погодя.

Баки не кинулся бежать ни когда направился к выходу, ни после того, как собрал свои ножи перед дверью. Ни пока шел по длинному коридору к лифту, ежесекундно ожидая, что кто-нибудь разразится смехом. 

Никто его не остановил.


	10. 09 — Баки

Вернувшись в свою комнату, Баки установил, что в ней вроде как ничего не изменилось. Он остановился, прислонившись к двери, слушая громкий стук своего сердца в полной тишине. 

«Что только что произошло, черт побери?»

Он успешно завершил задание? Или провалил? Он добился того, чего хотел, но Уилсону не понравилось его представление, абсолютно не понравилось. Он предложил ему куда больше того, что собирался изначально, и все равно не справился, прямо-таки облажался. Он ожидал наказания или дисциплинарного воздействия, вместо этого его поощрили. Он никак не мог понять, какой во всем этом смысл.

Сжимая и разжимая кулак, Баки пытался справиться с дрожью, стараясь дышать ровно. 

«Все закончилось, закончилось. Возьми себя в руки.»

Как только ему удалось овладеть собственным телом, он занялся проверкой комнаты на признаки того, что в ней кто-то побывал. Их не было. Он проверил все, вплоть до скомканной бумажки у себя в кармане, которую расправил и приложил к этикетке бутылки. Совпало идеально.

Схватив бутылку, он рухнул на стул возле стола. Во рту пересохло настолько, что язык прилип к зубам, странно, вообще-то, ведь ничего же не было. Вода была теплой, но от удовольствия смочить пересохшую глотку ему стало так хорошо, что он прикрыл глаза после первого глотка. У него был собственный запас воды — черт, а вот к этому он мог бы привыкнуть.

Баки вытер губы. Пожалуй, ему следовало прикладывать больше усилий. Пусть Стив твердил, что не надо, а сам Баки до сих пор чувствовал, как его щеки горят при мысли о том, как он напрасно пресмыкался у ног Уилсона. И все же он сейчас имел допуск к тренировке, две бутылки, два энергетических батончика и ноль повреждений.

Предыдущие кураторы никогда не темнили насчет степени их неудовольствия. Всякий раз, когда он переступал через установленную границу, они немедленно наказывали его, убедившись, что боль достаточно сильна, чтобы оказать влияние на поведенческие реакции, даже если в самой памяти ничего не останется. А вот Уилсон пытался ему что-то объяснить. У Баки аж голова закружилась. Он должен был понять, что Уилсон хотел, иначе они изменят тактику, решив, что с ним невозможно разговаривать разумно. ( _Он же животное, просто зверь. Сторожевой пес._ )

Баки сделал еще глоток. Хоть он и был все еще взбудоражен, на него навалилась тяжелая усталость, которая, казалось, пропитала его до костей. Он же не ослышался? «Передохни.»

Да, ему дали четкое разрешение, больше — прямой приказ. Он угрюмо усмехнулся: сегодня ему не надо ложиться в кровать.

Оттолкнувшись каблуком от пола, Баки заставил стул повернуться. Скрестив ноги, он демонстративно положил их на матрас. Он терпеть не мог любые напоминания о своей дополнительной, релаксационной функции, но особенно сильно он ненавидел кровати. Глупо, вообще-то, они даже не входили в тройку наиболее популярных поверхностей, на которых его нагибали. Просто… обнуления проводились таким образом, что он не помнил об этой стороне своих обязанностей, пока не наступал их черед, а к тому моменту, когда до него, наконец, доходило, что означали эти приказы и руки на теле, было уже поздно, и все давно уже шло полным ходом. Каждый нерв в его теле пылал под воздействием адреналина, тогда как в голове была одна-единственная мысль: держись, держись, держись… 

И он же держался? Это начиналось, это заканчивалось, конец истории.

Вот только еще были ночные смены. Ночи после заданий на надежных конспиративных квартирах были хуже всего. Его сон всегда был неровным, порой он даже становился буйным, поэтому команда обычно брала с собой капсулу, чтобы хранить его во время простоя. Поскольку они обычно на конкретных примерах объясняли ему дополнительные обязанности заранее, то он уже знал, что приказ отправляться в кровать вместо капсулы не обещал ему ни малейшего отдыха.

И все было бы не хорошо, но терпимо, если бы они сразу приступали к тому, что собирались сделать. Но вместо этого они оставляли его лежать в одиночестве, безоружного и раздетого, дожидаться, пока они закончат с едой и напитками.

Не то чтобы Баки не понимал необходимости спускать пар. Вполне. Он как никто другой знал, какие отвратительные потребности вскипают в крови во время боя, то ядовито-пьянящее чувство власти, с которым так трудно справиться потом. Разрядка бывает жизненно необходима, так что он думал, что понимает, для чего его создали: быть не только оружием, но и наградой.

Он не сердился; его тело было сильнее, чем у всех остальных, нанести ему значительный урон было непросто, и оно быстро восстанавливалось, кроме того предполагалось, что ему будут чужды мешающие эмоции. Что же до бонусов… Может, сделав так, что он оказался способен кончать от всего, что с ним делали, они имели благие намерения. 

Горько вздохнув, Баки потер лицо. Он не был уверен, крылась ли причина в нарушении функциональности или же он просто оказался слабым, но всякий раз, лежа и дожидаясь, прислушиваясь к смеху и болтовне, доносившимся из соседней комнаты, у него в голове начинали роиться наивозможнейшие сценарии предстоящей ночи, превращаясь в бесконечную пытку. Снятие напряжения могло обозначать множество вещей: прикосновения влажных губ к шее, скольжение кожи по коже, до того невыразимо прекрасное, что перехватывало дыхание. Или.

Его предательский разум сосредотачивался, как правило, именно на том, что могло пойти не так. Боль. Жестокость. Игры. И ледяной комок внутри при мысли о том, что некоторые из особенно явственных картинок перед глазами вполне могли оказаться воспоминаниями.

Он правда пытался привыкнуть к ситуации. Напоминал себе раз за разом, что все с ним в порядке, что его создали для этого. Иногда, если ему было приказано устроиться лицом вниз, он даже потирался бедрами о матрас, пытаясь привести себя в подходящее настроение. (Он что, не заслуживал поощрения тоже?)

Но в конце концов у него внутри все равно все переворачивалось, стоило услышать приближающиеся шаги. К нему никто еще не прикоснулся, а он обливался потом и не мог унять бешеное сердцебиение. Его не отпускало предвосхищение, пугающее ожидание.

И вот в таком состоянии он проводил ночь за ночью все последние недели.

Да уж. Но не сегодня.

Баки резко поднялся. Смысла в воспоминаниях он не видел. Ему нужно было отдохнуть и застолбить себе место в команде, чтобы не оказаться одноразовой игрушкой. Пока он мог быть им полезным, его не понизят до статуса средства для снятия стресса, и ему не нанесут неисправимых повреждений.

Бросив взгляд в сторону кровати, Баки продолжил заниматься ежевечерними ритуалами, стараясь сосредоточиться только на том, чем были заняты его руки. Главное, не переборщить, все должно было выглядеть естественно: брошенная на пол перед дверью футболка, отпечаток ногтя на листе уродливого денежного дерева, пятна на окне, отмечающие положение звезд. Он проверял эти мелочи при каждой возможности, даже когда думал, что никаких провалов в памяти у него не было. Особенно в такие моменты.

Закончив, он заколебался. В отношении себя и ДЖАРВИСа он не был уверен в субординации. Схема цепочки приказов в Башне была весьма запутанной.

— ДЖАРВИС?

— Да, сэр?

— Будильник на 07:00 — на семь утра на завтра.

— Семь часов, подтверждаю. Спокойной ночи, сержант Барнс.

Баки рыкнул. При каждой возможности ДЖАРВИС звал его именно так, желательно в присутствии других людей, хотя уж ему-то лучше других было известно, что никогда еще он не был так далек от права называться солдатом, как сейчас. 

Он сделал глубокий вдох, успокаиваясь. На этот раз. Он не собирался позволять дурацкой _программе_ насмехаться над собой. Как-нибудь в ближайшем будущем он покажет ДЖАРВИСу, чего стоил этот недочеловек.

Не то чтобы у него уже был конкретный план, но, как бы блестящ и опасен ни был Старк, он уязвим в своем тщеславии, поэтому он при любой возможности смотрит на звезды в поисках опасности, однако никогда не оглядывается. Он уже неоднократно называл вслух кодовые слова для изменения протоколов безопасности ДЖАРВИСа, и Баки запомнил уже почти половину. Быть может, завтра ему выдастся еще один шанс.

Если ДЖАРВИС действительно его разбудит. Может, он и был злопамятным, но оставался штукой, не способной самостоятельно действовать. Однако это мог быть план Уилсона. _В чем дело, я же разрешил тебе принять участие в тренировке, так что скажи спасибо, не моя вина, что ты все проспал. Понравилось в кроватке, а? Я и не сомневался._

Он не позволит так легко себя одурачить. Баки вновь схватил бутылку с водой. Ужасное расточительство, он вполне мог обойтись сейчас, но если он выпьет еще полбутылки (при мысли о ненужной трате ресурсов у него сжалось сердце), то в сочетании с тем, что он уже выпил, его мочевой пузырь разбудит его часов в шесть, не позже. 

Вытирая рот, он осмотрел комнату в поисках наиболее безопасного места для сна. На самом деле, такого здесь не было. Шкаф слишком узкий. Между окном и кроватью имелся прогал, шириной как раз для его плеч, однако оставалась бездонная пропасть от пола до потолка. Может, стоило запихать подушки под письменный стол. Благодаря тому, что он был придвинут к стене, пять или шесть сторон были защищены. Да, это, пожалуй, могло подойти.

Баки не мог припомнить, когда ему в последний раз довелось спать в одежде. В комнате не было холодно, но он все равно завернулся в одеяло. Обычно подобное запрещалось; основное правило: никаких попыток спрятаться. Но сегодня все было разрешено, и, будь он проклят, если не использует все возможности по максимуму.

Несмотря на всю еду, которую Стив дал ему раньше, в животе у Баки слегка засосало. Он вспомнил про энергетические батончики, однако ему даже близко не было настолько плохо, чтобы дотронуться до неприкосновенного запаса. Впрочем, это не значило, что он не мог держать их поблизости, время от времени поглаживая гладкую обертку кончиками пальцев.

Баки не хотел снова обращаться к ДЖАРВИСу, но после того, как он провел четверть часа в полной неподвижности, свет погас.

Мир был поставлен на паузу. Хорошо-то как.


	11. 10 — Сэм

Сэм не мог точно сказать, что у него болело сильнее — голова или ребра, и Старк не улучшал положения. Парень просто фонтанировал энтузиазмом после своих последних изобретений, которые, несомненно, прекрасно выглядели, но при этом провоцировали его говорить вдвое больше слов вдвое быстрее.

Сэм проглотил остаток кофе. Так, что тут у них. Подводная база ГИДРЫ, проникновение планируется в трех разных точках. Вести себя как можно незаметнее; целью был захват как можно большего объема электронных данных, прежде чего их удалят или они окажутся разрушенными в результате открытого столкновения. Сэм это уже знал по собственному опыту.

Мысленно он вернулся к своей беседе с Барнсом накануне. Вместо того, чтобы заснуть сном праведника (или, как минимум, того, у кого уже мозоли на мозолях после попыток держаться наравне с полубогами и суперсолдатами), мысли Сэма крутились в непрекращающейся карусели.

Он раз за разом проигрывал в голове беседу с Барнсом, и чем глубже он в нее погружался, тем хуже ему становилось. Ему не давали покоя мелочи: то, как сутулился Барнс, и как он буквально заставлял себя выпрямиться и открыться всякий раз, когда замечал, что Сэм на него смотрит. Боязливая улыбка. То, как ломался его голос всякий раз, когда он повторял Сэму, что ему это нравится. Что после всего он вылижет пол начисто.

У Сэма болело в груди. Он даже представить себе не мог, чего стоило Барнсу предложить себя подобным образом. Но больше всего его беспокоил тот факт, насколько тяжело далось Барнсу осознание того, что Сэм не собирался им воспользоваться.

Сэм потер лицо. С тех пор, как он вернулся из Афганистана, он не раз и не два швырял людей на землю, спасая от выстрелов, которых не было. Прошло уже полдесятка лет, а он все еще терпеть не мог, когда кто-нибудь врывался в комнату без стука, но даже в наихудших случаях из всех он понимал, что ошибся, сразу после того, как проходил первый шок.

Но он совсем не был уверен, что Барнс чувствовал себя так же.

В конце концов он пришел к следующему выводу: или Сэм сделал что-то невыразимо глупое, причем даже не заметив этого, заставив Барнса подумать, что он собирался залезть ему в штаны, и сделать это, даже несмотря на то, что самого Барнса при этом трясло от ужаса. Н-да, не совсем те флюиды, которые он желал бы испускать.

Или же, и это было намного хуже: Барнс ожидал подобного отношения при каждой ошибке до сих пор.

Но это же не могло быть правдой, или? Сэм в очередной раз посмотрел на Барнса. Тот развалился на стуле так, словно комната принадлежала ему одному, и следил за каждым движением Старка из-под полуприкрытых век. Рядом с Сэмом, погрузившимся в собственные размышления, и Наташей, малевавшей что-то маркером на руке Бартона, он был, пожалуй, единственным, кто следил за совещанием с должным вниманием.

Когда Стив, некоторое время наблюдавший за хихикающими Наташей и Клинтом, попытался начать что-то подобное, Барнс на него даже не глянул. Технически он не проигнорировал попытки Стива завязать разговор, но он реагировал исключительно на прямые вопросы и отвечал как можно короче, так что даже табличка с надписью «Пошел ты» не могла быть более красноречивой. Разве это походило на поведение того, кто постоянно ожидает издевательств и наказаний?

Да, но это тот же парень, который вчера сначала плюнул Сэму в лицо, а пару часов спустя предложил ему поцеловать ноги. Сэм мог только надеяться, что подозрительность Барнса не распространялась на Стива. Беспокойство внутри Сэма усилилось при этой мысли. Стив наслаждался присутствием Барнса как изнемогающий от жажды в пустыне наслаждается водой, и никто не смог бы убедить Сэма в том, что тот втайне не надеялся, что под шероховатой оболочкой Барнс испытывал то же самое.

Да господи боже мой, сегодня утром Стив притащил два одинаковых пакета с ланчем, несмотря на то, что в зале для совещаний были кофе и тосты. На вопросительный взгляд Сэма он махнул рукой. «Суперсолдатский метаболизм», — пояснил он, разворачивая сэндвичи размером с теленка. Поначалу Сэм подумал, что особого впечатления на Барнса это не произвело («Ты что, хочешь, чтобы я камнем пошел на дно?»), но для того, кто не был заинтересован, он чересчур торопливо спрятал свою часть в карман. Так что кто его знает, что он там на самом деле думал. Стив же улыбнулся так растроганно, словно не было в мире вещи прекраснее.

И Сэм мог его понять, в самом деле мог. Когда твой лучший друг возвращается из мертвых, кто же откажется от второго шанса? Никаких тебе больше сожалений, наоборот, возможность сказать наконец-то все, о чем ты тупо молчал в первый раз. Не принимать больше ничего как само собой разумеющееся.

И Стив явно так и делал. Неделя за неделей он пользовался каждой возможностью оказаться поближе к Барнсу, проводя по руке костяшками пальцев или прижимаясь к его плечу, поглаживая по голове или просто стоя рядом. И насколько Сэм мог судить, Барнс никогда не демонстрировал неудовольствия по отношению ко всем этим прикосновениям, что должно было бы являться хорошим признаком. С другой стороны, Сэм даже не хотел себе представлять, что эти извращенцы из ГИДРЫ с ним творили, если он пытался их избежать.

Господи, он просто не представлял, как смягчить этот удар для Стива. И ему все же придется поговорить с ним об этом, потому что Стив не мог продолжать вести себя по-прежнему до тех пор, пока они не разобрались бы лучше с психическим состоянием Барнса. Черт, это будет просто капец.

Из невеселых размышлений его вырвал Старк. Он улучшил крылья Сэма, добавив функцию использования под водой, и теперь им нужно было провести тест. Точно, он же всю неделю ждал этого, а сейчас почти позабыл.

В любом случае, сейчас он ничего не мог сделать, но собирался обдумать дальнейшие шаги сразу после окончания тренировки. К дьяволу, никто не мог изменить того, через что пришлось пройти Барнсу, но в конце концов он заслужил право чувствовать себя в максимальной безопасности сейчас.


	12. 11 — Баки

Баки сидел на углу огромного крытого бассейна, погрузив ступни в воду. От нее не пахло хлоркой, как можно было ожидать, она была темной, холодной и соленой, имитируя морскую воду. Баки подумал, что тренировка прошла хорошо.

В центр бассейна опустили металлическую сферу, репликат базы ГИДРЫ, проникновение в которую они планировали. Это была только оболочка, однако оснащенная всеми высокотехнологичными системами безопасности, которые им предстояло обойти.

Стив раздавал указания. Как он и пообещал, Баки было разрешено рассмотреть все как следует и попробовать то же самое, что и всем, став по идее дублером участников миссии. Следовало признать, команда была хорошо подготовлена, однако Баки быстро учился и работал без устали. В конце он мог выполнить многие операции лучше других. И он очень надеялся, что Стив это заметил.

Старк заставил их испробовать различное оборудование, пока он сам и Беннер царапали какие-то заметки, отделяя подходящее снаряжение от отвергнутого. Тренировка завершилась после того, как Бартона засосало в дыру, проделанную им самим в металлической оболочке станции, после того, как его силовое поле отключилось. Баки даже подумал, что ему повезет подняться по служебной лестнице быстрее, чем он рассчитывал, но та женщина оказалась ближе и выдернула Бартона до него. 

А Старк еще записал кое-что.

Баки предположил было, что им понадобится еще пара прогонов, но Старк выглядел вполне удовлетворенным их достижениями, и даже покрытый синяками Бартон лучился довольством. Если не принимать во внимание проблемы с техникой, Баки отлично справился, и все это видели.

Он задумчиво улыбнулся, глядя на искрящуюся в электрическом свете воду. Все остальные ушли в душ. В животе постепенно начала расти неприятная тяжесть, напомнившая о том, что официально он к миссии допущен не был. Даже если бы и был, до нее еще оставалось много времени. Ему внезапно стало холодно. А вот остальные нежились в тепле.

— Эй. — Вдова — Романова — улыбнулась ему. Она переоделась в сухую одежду и источала фруктовый аромат. — У мальчиков в душе очередь? — Она рассмеялась. — Вечно одно и то же. Можешь пойти в мой, я закончила. 

Она поставила свой гель для душа поближе к нему, в то время как Баки засмотрелся на то место, где ее футболка намокла от стекающей с кончиков волос воды. И отвел глаза. Иногда больше всего на свете ему хотелось, чтобы кто-нибудь к нему прикоснулся. Ну почему же он не мог заставить себя встать и присоединиться к остальным?

Он ощутил движение позади. Баки знал, что это Стив пришел проверить его, однако прежде чем он успел что-то сказать, раздался другой голос, разумеется, именно Уилсона, а не кого-то другого, и Стив немедленно отвлекся. 

Баки подхватил гель Романовой.

— Да, — торопливо сказал он, — спасибо.

Она внимательно посмотрела ему в лицо, после чего скривила губы.

— Можешь развлечься как следует с моими штучками для волос.

Баки скрылся за углом прежде, чем Стив смог его заметить. Если кто вдруг вздумает пожаловаться, то он шел по приказу Вдовы. С другой стороны, это означало, что теперь он был у нее в долгу, и внезапно Баки порадовался, что Бартон остался цел. Хоть он и не понимал, в чем его ценность, но Романовой он, похоже, нравился. Может, он был ее личным объектом для развлечений.

Баки стянул мокрую одежду. Струя воды была теплой, и его кожа принялась жадно впитывать это тепло. Ни одно из средств для мытья в Башне не пахло дезинфекцией, даже те, которые обычно ему давали. Он постарался исправить недостаток эффективности, растираясь с большим усердием. 

Мыльная прядь волос попала в щель между пластинами его металлической руки, и Быки выругался. Он едва мог припомнить, когда в последний раз мыл себе голову. В последнее время об этом заботился Стив, куда осторожнее, чем это делали другие, насколько Баки мог вспомнить. 

На мгновение Баки ощутил фантомное прикосновение пальцев Стива, вызвавших мурашки от макушки до шеи. Баки вздохнул и позволил себе погрузиться в фантазию, чувствуя, как под упругими струями воды в теле растет приятная дрожь после тренировки, пока не осознал, какой эффект имели подобные мысли. Нет. Он с такой силой вывернул кран, выключая воду, что оставил на нем вмятину. (И за это ему тоже придется расплатиться. Плевать).

Баки врезался в мокрый кафель, стараясь подавить собственное разочарование. Чертова животина, неудивительно, что они над ним постоянно насмехались. Ты глянь какую недотрогу из себя корчит смотри кончает как последний раз в жизни да вот так тебе же нравится перестань выёживаться кончи для меня ты только погляди…

Во рту появился привкус желчи. Они были правы. Ради чего были все его истерики? Стоило им начать, и у него в голове не оставалось ни одной ясной мысли — боль ужас стыд голод — пока его мозг практически не отключался, а тело пылало, перегруженное порочными ощущениями. Зачастую ему казалось, что его попросту вырубали раз за разом, но белесая масса на простыне намекала на совсем другие причины. (Да что за черт почему одеяло мокрое он что опять обоссался блядь где эти техники шатаются когда они действительно нужны ну-ка переверни его)

( _Не погоди да ты только глянь ты не поверишь но похоже он кончил на каждом ебаном хуе который в него засунули или я не знаю господи боже_ )

Застонав, Баки потер лицо. Самая беспокойная часть его мозга, которая кусалась и царапалась, не переставая, немедленно подкинула вопрос, пошло бы все так же, случись что-то накануне вечером. Само собой, он беспокоился (боялся), но если бы Уилсон не сделал ничего особенно болезненного, то Баки начал стонать в ковровое покрытие задолго до того, как ночь подошла бы к концу. Отвратительно. (просто создан для этого создан для этого создан для этого)

Это несправедливо, как же он их всех ненавидит — нет, нет, нет, нельзя даже думать такое. Но он терпеть не мог быть игрушкой для снятия стресса, а им достаточно было просто лизнуть его в шею и прошептать, что это лучший трах в их жизни, как он тут же отъезжал.

Что-то едва заметное в его груди чуть слышно шепнуло, что, может, он изменился, может, он исправился, но он не мог позволить себе лгать себе же, особенно, когда это делали все остальные. Проглотив комок в горле, Баки медленно выдохнул. Стоило ему закрыть глаза и представить, что прошлая ночь могла бы закончиться совсем иначе, что, прояви Уилсон чуть больше интереса и оцени предложенную ему компенсацию… ничего особенного поначалу, просто прижался бы к нему всем крепким теплым телом, неторопливо засунул руку под футболку, просто пощупал бы его как следует… блядь.

Может, Уилсону не хватило именно этого — вида жалкого стояка? Если он имел в виду именно это, говоря, что Баки не хочет этого по-настоящему, то ему не стоило бросать полотенце так быстро. Баки фыркнул. Может, именно это могло бы стать ключом ко всей ситуации: всех это веселило, особенно с тех пор, как ему запретили трогать себя, когда подобное случалось.

Но откуда же Уилсону было об этом знать?

( _Что ты делаешь я не понимаю этого нет в твоем деле_ )

( _у них не было на это права ты не обязан это делать ты не игрушка и никому не принадлежишь этого нет в твоем деле этого нет в твоем деле этого нет в твоем деле_ )

Мысль, которая в этот момент пришла ему в голову, была настолько убийственна, что у Баки отпала челюсть. А может?.. Нет, невозможно. Возможно, они не подозревали о том, что во время процесса снятия напряжения у него случались многочисленные сбои, но о самом существовании его вторичной функции они должны были знать. Ведь так?

Но с другой стороны, ГИДРА рассталась с ним вовсе не по собственному желанию, передав ЩИТу вместе с инструкцией по эксплуатации и наглядным пособием. Кто знает, откуда они получили имеющуюся в их распоряжении информацию и насколько полной та была… боже. Может, они думали, что им досталось только оружие. Это объяснило бы, почему до сих пор никто не попытался воспользоваться его дополнительной функцией и почему все так странно реагировали, стоило ему самому намекнуть на такую возможность.

( _никто не имеет права дотрагиваться до тебя если ты этого не хочешь_ )

Но Стив же знал? У Баки сохранились полустертые воспоминания о том, как Стив лежал на нем. Или ему это только так казалось. Он даже не мог утверждать, что все те Стивы, которые всплывали в вязкой каше разрозненных воспоминаний в его голове, были одним и тем же человеком. Что, если правда потерялась в процессе его перемещения, если они даже не подозревали о том, для чего его можно было использовать помимо боя… Баки показалось, что грудь сейчас взорвется. Это же мог быть шанс всей его жизни.

Мог бы быть. Понимание чуть не сшибло его с ног. Он все проебал прошлой ночью, когда вывалил на Уилсона правду во всех самых неаппетитных подробностях. Идиот идиот идиот. Уилсон вполне мог сейчас отчитываться перед Стивом, и тогда… тогда… Насколько высоки оставались его шансы, что они поверят, будто он не обманывал их специально?

Баки схватил одежду, даже не вытершись. Он должен был попытаться перехватить инициативу. Хитрить, лгать, изворачиваться — он и так уже заслужил неописуемое наказание, так что терять ему было нечего.

— ДЖАРВИС? — Баки так задыхался, что непонятно было, как микрофоны его вообще воспринимали. — ДЖАРВИС, где Сэм Уилсон?

Может, он все еще оставался в бассейне, может, он как раз обедал, может…

— Сэм Уилсон находится в квартире капитана Роджерса, сэр.

Баки пустился бегом.


	13. 12 — Сэм

— Услуги сексуального характера? — нахмурившись, переспросил Стив у Сэма. — Что ты подразумеваешь под услугами сексуального характера?

Сэм потер глаза, чувствуя себя так, словно продвигается по вражеской территории. Не похоже было, будто он особенно нравился Барнсу, и уж наверняка тот ему не доверял. Он никогда не рассказал бы Сэму такие интимные вещи из своей жизни, как подробности сексуального насилия, если бы он не был вынужден это сделать. Если можно это назвать словом «рассказал». Предложил попробовать часть из них, вот на что это было похоже.

— Я имею в виду, — ответил Сэм, — что он пришел ко мне вчера вечером и сказал, что хочет попросить прощения. Но вместо того, чтобы искренне извиниться, он предложил мне переспать с ним. 

Вроде того. Достоинству Барнса был нанесен достаточный ущерб и без того, что Сэм принялся бы во всех подробностях расписывать, как он упал на колени и упрашивал унизить себя любым доступным способом.

Стив уставился на Сэма словно тот только что заявил, что Земля плоская. Он моргнул.

— Но зачем ему… Ты уверен, что правильно его понял?

«Эх, приятель, если бы все было так просто.» Губы Сэма скривились в печальной пародии на улыбку.

— Ну, он выразился вполне однозначно.

Стив побледнел, беспокойно крутя в ладонях свою кружку с кофе. 

— Ладно, — медленно выдохнув, произнес он. — И ты уверен, что это не может быть… личный интерес к тебе? В данный момент его социальные навыки… — Он сделал обтекаемое движение рукой. — Может, он просто решил таким образом прощупать почву. 

Сэму едва удалось подавить безнадежный смешок. 

— Типа он вдруг осознал, что действительно ко мне чувствует, пару часов спустя после того, как плюнул мне в лицо? Не-а, парень. — Он потряс головой. — Было мучительно ясно, что он ненавидит каждую секунду, которую ему пришлось провести в одной комнате со мной. И, к слову, он вовсе не рассчитывал на парочку уютных ночей вдвоем, он был уверен, что я сделаю ему больно. Из мести или в качестве наказания, что-то в этом роде.

Стив оторвал взгляд от собственных рук и посмотрел на Сэма.

— И ты утверждаешь, что он тебе позволил бы?

— Он был абсолютно уверен, что у него попросту не было выбора.

Стив облизнул губы. Потом выдвинул челюсть вперед.

— Ясно, — сказал он. — Я читал, что откаты назад могут ухудшиться, перед тем как все пойдет на поправку. Я с ним поговорю, посмотрим, как он будет держаться.

Он резко поднялся, подхватил обе кружки — свою и Сэма — и отнес их в раковину. И не вернулся обратно. Вместо этого Сэм услышал плеск воды, за которым последовал звон посуды.

— Эй, — негромко позвал его Сэм, присоединяясь к Стиву во встроенной кухоньке, где тот делал вид, что очень занят мытьем посуды. Он не стряхнул его руку, когда Сэм пожал его напряженное плечо, но у Сэма было ощущение, что он был на волосок от этого. Поэтому он убрал руку. — Стив...

— Спасибо, — прервал его Стив, — за предупреждение. За то, что присматриваешь за Баки. — Он кивнул. — Увидимся позже внизу, ладно? Сейчас мне надо побыть одному.

Сэм прикусил губу.

— Мне жаль, приятель, но то, что я пытался сказать...

— Да понял я! — Стив развернулся к Сэму лицом. — Я понял, что это означает, Сэм, я не дурак! — Швырнув губку для мытья посуды в раковину, Стив схватил посудное полотенце, чтобы вытереть руки. — Это означает, что ему уже приходилось просить прощения таким образом раньше! Что пока я тут распускал нюни, потому что ой-ёй, все мои друзья умерли, а у меня беспричинные кошмары, Баки все еще сражался с ГИДРой в одиночку. И стоило ему надавить на них посильнее, как они выжигали ему все воспоминания и пытали до тех пор, пока он чуть с ума не сходил, а потом они принуждали его просить прощения. 

Стив вцепился в столешницу с такой силой, что та треснула.

— Будь у тебя хоть легчайший намек на то, что он жив, ты бы камня на камне не оставил, разыскивая его, — упрямо продолжил Сэм. — И ты сам это знаешь, так что заканчивай.

Стив фыркнул.

— Но этого не достаточно. — Испустив дрожащий вздох, он выпрямился, расправив плечи: — Одного не могу понять, почему меня это удивляет, — сказал он. — Я же был здесь, когда у него случались откаты. ГИДРА… это самое последнее дерьмо.

Стиснув зубы, он покачал головой, в то время как лицо его исказилось от боли. 

Внутри Сэма все сжалось от приязни и сочувствия. Он сглотнул. Никакого способа смягчить следующий удар он не видел, а потому предпочел расправиться с ним побыстрее.

— Послушай, Стив, не думаю, что у него бывали откаты.

Стив нахмурился.

— То есть?

Сэм внутренне собрался.

— Он знал, кто я такой, и понимал, где находится. И все равно он был уверен, что я поведу себя так же, как это бывало в ГИДРе. Сложнее всего ему далось осознание, что я не собираюсь этого делать. Стив… мне кажется, он еще не понял, что все уже закончилось.

У Стива отвисла челюсть.

— Да ладно! Прекрати, это просто смешно.

— Я знаю, как это звучит, — не сдавался Сэм. — Но ты сам подумай! Он помнил только это место, и где бы он ни оказался — другие люди, другие языки, даже правила порой менялись, но самая суть? Все время одно и то же: подчиняйся, соответствуй, или тебя накажут.

Стив заморгал.

— Нет, — возразил он. — Нет, этого не может… Он же меня помнит! 

Судя по выражению его лица он, однако, не был уже так твердо в этом уверен.

— Вполне возможно, — согласился Сэм. — Но я тебе рассказываю все это, чтобы до тех пор, пока мы в этом не убедимся, мы очень осторожно выбирали то, что мы говорим и что делаем, согласен? Просто на тот случай, если он воспринимает все иначе.

Стив уставился на него, и на его лице отразилась ужасная догадка.

— Я послал его, — сказал он. — Я рассердился, потому что он на тебя напал, и сказал ему, что он может присоединиться к тренировке, только если ты не будешь против. — Глаза Стива обеспокоенно расширились. — Думаешь, он решил, что я послал его, чтобы его наказали… изнасиловали?

Непрошенные воспоминания пронеслись перед мысленным оком Сэма: нагловатая усмешка Барнса и вскинутый подбородок, в то время как ногти до крови впиваются в ладонь. Хорошей подстилке нравится, когда ее насилуют.

Сэм решительно отодвинул это воспоминание.

— Они как следует поработали над его головой, — ответил он. — Думаю, он вообще привык ожидать от других самого худшего.

Рука Стива дрожала, когда он провел ею по лицу.

— Господи боже.

— Ты не знал этого.

— Но должен был! — рявкнул тот. — Мог бы и был бы должен! Все его замечания, то, как он себя вел — он же говорил мне все это, только я не слушал!

Грудь Стива вздымалась в попытке совладать с охватившим его гневом.

— Знаешь, сколько он уже не ел, когда я вчера вечером выволок его из-за стола? Несколько дней! Поверь мне, с нашим метаболизмом это просто вечность! — Столешница снова затрещала под его руками. — А знаешь, почему?

Сэм был стопроцентно уверен, что объяснение ему не понравится.

— Он ждал моего разрешения. — Стив оскалил зубы. — Думал, что если никто не приказал ему поесть, то ему нельзя. А потом он почти добрался до еды, а я его отшвырнул! Я смеялся над ним, когда у него в животе заурчало от голода. — На лице Стива отразилось настоящее отвращение, направленное на него самого. — А когда я позже принес для него еды, он был уверен, что это не бесплатно.

Сэм с трудом сглотнул. Иисусе.

— Он спросил меня, что я хочу взамен, — угрюмо пояснил Стив. — А я так и не догнал! Он и раньше говорил нечто подобное, а до меня так и не дошло, что он… Я думал, что он просто что-то вспомнил. Что это часть процесса восстановления, то, как воспоминания порой накатывают на него… Врачи предупреждали нас, что порой он может путаться. Но это же было совсем не так, он не путался, верно? Он был готов к тому, что за кусок хлеба я ему сделаю больно и примусь унижать.

Сэм невнятно выругался. Так вот в чем крылась причина, почему Стив притащил сегодня Барнсу огромный пакет с ланчем, и почему тот отреагировал так враждебно. Он просто пытался сохранить жалкие ошметки своего достоинства. У Сэма сердце сжалось от боли за них обоих. 

— За еду, — выдавил Стив. — Они заставляли его… за еду. 

Его голос надломился.

— Понимаю, — ответил Сэм. — Это жестоко.

Стив молчал некоторое время. Потом у него вырвалось совершенно неожиданно:

— Я его трогал.

У Сэма душа ушла в пятки. Он надеялся, что Стив не делал ничего больше, чем он уже видел, но не знал, как спросить его.

— Вы же… вы были вместе, так? — спросил он вместо этого. — Перед войной.

Стив кивнул.

— Ага. Но куда важнее, что он… он мой друг, Сэм. Когда он вернулся, да я до потолка прыгал. И был таким самовлюбленным идиотом. Даже если не принимать все это во внимание, я видел достаточно из его дела, чтобы знать, что он прошел через ад, и когда он вернулся, я был просто до безумия счастлив, что он выжил. _Счастлив_. — Он стиснул зубы. — Кому нужны враги с такими друзьями, а? 

Он покачал головой, на корню пресекая любые возражения.

— Все это время, — продолжил он,— всякий раз, когда я его обнимал, он не был уверен. Может, сегодня именно тот день, когда я на этом не остановлюсь? 

Стив зажмурился.

— Прекрати себя изводить, — настойчиво потребовал Сэм.

— Именно это я делал с ним! — выплюнул Стив. Он сжал руки в кулаки. — Вчера я забрался к нему в кровать. И заметь, не в первый раз. — Его голос сочился отвращением. — Он весь напрягся, стоило мне коснуться его, а я не отпускал его до тех пор, пока он не обмяк. — Стив хлопнул ладонью по губам. — Баки был прав, — с трудом заставил он себя произнести. — Это вовсе не закончилось. Он сбежал от ГИДРы и оказался в руках другого извращенца, который не способен держать при себе свои грабли.

— Стив! Ты его любишь, ты не… Ты же хотел как лучше.

— А для него никакой разницы нет! — закричал Стив.

— Будет. Но сейчас нам надо подумать о том… 

Стив резко вскинул руку, и Сэм замолчал. В наступившей тишине он тоже услышал. Шаги. Кто-то бежал к ним по коридору.

В гостиной не было двери, и секунду спустя Барнс, явно только вышедший из душа, с мокрыми волосами и в прилипшей к влажному телу футболке, влетел в нее. Смотрелся он дико. Однако пугала не его внешность, а выражение его лица. 

— Подождите, — воскликнул он. — Послушайте, вы все неправильно поняли.


	14. 13 — Баки

Он опоздал.

Выглядело все так, что Уилсон уже донес на него, и Стив был в ярости, как и следовало ожидать. Щеки покраснели во время ожесточенной перепалки, на мебели позади него виднелись трещины. Он позвал Баки по имени, даже шагнул в его направлении, чтобы схватить его, но потом явно изменил свои намерения.

Баки напрягся, внезапно с особой остротой ощутив уязвимость собственного тела. Если Стив вдруг решил бы наверстать упущенное, пребывая в таком настроении, он обязательно причинил бы ему значительные повреждения. Внутри Баки все сжалось. В этот раз ему нельзя было все испортить.

— Я думал, ты знаешь, — выпалил он, не сводя со Стива глаз. — Я ничего не сказал, потому что думал, что ты знаешь.

По шее стекла капелька воды. Он рванул сюда прямиком из душа, даже не вытерся как следует, в бешеной надежде перехватить Уилсона до того, как тот успеет пoговорить со Стивом. Вот же западло. А теперь ему придется убеждать обоих, что не надо использовать его так же, как ГИДРА. Придется думать на ходу.

— Что я должен был знать, Бак? — натянуто спросил Стив.

Да черт бы его побрал, он еще и святую невинность из себя строить будет. Как же Баки надоели все эти игры.

— Ты прекрасно знаешь, что именно, — процедил он сквозь зубы. Потом он взглянул на Уилсона, стоявшего в нескольких шагах: — Будешь делать вид, что ничего не сказал ему о прошлой ночи?

У Баки запылали щеки при воспоминании о случившемся. Ему вдруг стало болезненно ясно, что он, возможно, прервал представление Уилсона, когда тот изображал его жалкие мольбы. Выдвинув челюсть, он бросил на Уилсона самый надменный взгляд, который только мог изобразить.

— Спорим, видеть меня у своих ног, как собаку, было лучшим, что тебе доводилось пережить. _Еще бы ты ему не рассказал_. 

Баки сморщил нос и фыркнул, когда лицо Уилсона омрачилось.

Взгляд Стива перебегал с одного на другого:

— Погоди, что…

— Джеймс, — предостерегающе вмешался Уилсон, — подожди, прежде чем ты скажешь еще что-то: да, я рассказал Стиву, что мы вчера виделись, и что ты был уверен в том, что обязан предложить мне некие сексуальные услуги. И все. И если ты не хочешь рассказывать ничего больше, то и я никому ничего не расскажу. Тебе решать.

От смеси ужаса и ярости у Баки аж голова пошла кругом. Что этот Уилсон имел в виду теперь?

— Я пытался попросить прощения, — сказал Баки, поворачиваясь к Стиву. — Надеюсь, это-то он рассказал? Я знал, что он собирался отомстить мне, но все равно встал перед ним на колени. — Рот Стива превратился в тонкую жесткую полоску, и у Баки не осталось никаких иллюзий на предмет того, как ничтожно мало будет весить его слово против слова Уилсона, если дело дойдет до такого. Но все же. — Я предложил, — настойчиво сказал он. — Предложил, а он сам отказался. 

— Ясно, — пробормотал Стив, но Баки увидел, как он сжал кулаки до побелевших костяшек. Это будет больно. — Бак… 

— Ты и представления не имеешь о том, каково это! — Баки не смог сдержать отвратительные звуки, вырвавшиеся из его глотки. — Тебе же не приходилось вылизывать чьи-нибудь ботинки, так? 

Он ожидал как минимум удара под дых за такое опасное предположение, однако Стив только зажмурился и покачал головой. 

— Нет, — подтвердил Баки. — Я и не сомневался. — Он встряхнул головой. — А я сделал все, что мог.

В попытке примирения Уилсон вскинул руки.

— Послушай, никто тебя ни за что не осуждает. Наоборот. 

Голос у него приобрел те мягкие нотки, за которыми всегда следовала боль. ( _Тссс, сядь, не двигайся. Мы позаботимся, чтобы галлюцинации исчезли._ )

— Это мы облажались, а не ты. Никто и понятия не имел, что у тебя совсем другое понятие об извинениях, понимаешь? Мы обычно просто просим прощения.

Баки сглотнул. Он оказался прав. До вчерашнего дня они ничего не знали о его вторичной функции, пока он сам себя не выдал. Как же по-дурацки! Но он все еще не собирался отдавать свой самый лучший шанс за здорово живешь!

— И я так делаю, — признал он. — Обычно.

Он очень старался говорить небрежным тоном, напоминая себе раз за разом, что в его деле кое-чего не хватает. И если он сможет вести себя убедительно, то, возможно, ему еще удастся переломить ситуацию в свою пользу.

— Твое недовольство оправданно, я не слишком хорош в том… что попытался вчера сделать. Это не повседневный протокол, — произнес Баки, стараясь выкинуть из головы мысли о последствиях своей лжи. — Вчера я все не так представил, устроив это представление, — продолжил он, обращаясь к Уилсону. — Я чувствовал вину за то, что атаковал тебя, и хотел быть уверенным, что ты не будешь против моего участия в тренировке, и поэтому я… перегнул палку.

Он пожал плечами, взглянув на Стива, на что тот только мрачно кивнул. Уилсон молчал, но Баки чувствовал, что тот не купился. Неудивительно, учитывая все то, что Баки наговорил ему прошлой ночью.

— Это правда, что я оказывал сексуальные услуги своим руководителям в прошлом, — продолжил он, потому что выкрутиться из сложившейся ситуации он не мог. — Но не на постоянной основе. Ну, вы же знаете, как это бывает, неважно, как бы вы ни осторожничали, определенный риск повреждений всегда остается. — Он выдавил смешок, однако никто не поддержал его. Тогда он прочистил горло. — В качестве солдата меня обычно посылали на задание, если никто другой не мог с ним справится, — продолжил он. — Поверьте мне, свое лучшее оружие вы захотите держать всегда готовым к бою. 

— Ты не оружие, — отозвался Стив, и жесткие нотки в его голосе заставили Баки напряженно выпрямиться. — Ты не вещь.

Не вещь, не машина. ( _Считай его скорее животным, а не машиной. Если тебе дорога жизнь, покажи ему, кто тут начальник_ )

Голова Баки продолжала болеть. Не стоило ему спать всю ночь. Столько сразу он не отдыхал уже на протяжении нескольких недель, и теперь воспоминания возвращались яркими вспышками чаще, чем обычно. Он раздраженно отмахнулся от них. Он куда больше, чем грязное животное. Или может стать, если ему позволят.

— Я знаю, что я сказал, — продолжил он, глядя на Уилсона. — Но я хотел добиться своего, поэтому преувеличил. — Он пожал плечами. — На самом деле меня использовали для снятия напряжения всего пару раз, когда не было другой возможности в запасе. Но людям нравится слышать, что я просто ненасытный, так?

Уилсон покачал головой.

— Тебе незачем оправдываться передо мной, парень.

Стив выглядел недовольным.

— Им нравилось слышать… — Его голос сломался, когда он захлопнул рот. — _Снятие напряжения._

Баки нахмурился. Может, в ЩИТе для этого было иное понятие.

— Расслабиться после заданий? — пояснил он. — Награда для команды.

Стив не сводил с него глаз, и Баки почувствовал, как его щеки начинают гореть. Голова заболела сильнее, но он должен был сосредоточиться.

— Я выполнял приказания, — сказал он, защищаясь. — Мое мнение не имело значения. Но я хочу подчеркнуть, что мне это никогда не нравилось. Я не такой, я… я никогда не терял контроля в процессе. ( _Хочешь увидеть кое-что занятное? Он просто обожает это. Без шуток, ты просто лизни его в шею или типа того и посмотри как ему сносит крышу_ )

— Ну конечно же нет! — вырвалось у Стива, словно он был оскорблен самим представлением.

Баки захотелось избавиться от своей грязной шкуры.

Уилсон пожал плечами.

— Физические реакции ничего особенного не означают, верно?

У Баки свело все внутренности. Уилсон видел, как низко он пал, неудивительно, что на его дешевые извинения он не попался. ( _Можешь противиться, сколько захочешь, но ты сам знаешь, как тебе это необходимо. Если мы о тебе не позаботимся, ты просто с катушек слетишь. Начнешь мебель трахать направо и налево_ )

Баки вздрогнул, пытаясь отбросить воспоминания. Хватит и того, что они не покидают его ночами, шепчут, пока он рвет одеяло, молясь о том, чтобы шаги в коридоре прошли мимо его двери, только сегодня, только еще один-единственный раз. Тот еще лицемер. Само собой, оказание сексуальных услуг — часть его обязанностей. Даже больше: цель его существования. Поэтому-то его тело и жаждет их: он так долго оставался без них, что теперь знает наверняка. Он не может больше игнорировать растущий тактильный голод. А теперь он все поставил на кон, пытаясь выпутаться из всей ситуации. 

Баки провел языком по губам. Вспомнил теплое тело Стива, крепко прижимающееся к нему, о предательском напряжении между ног от одного дыхания Стива на своей обнаженной коже. Нет. Он просто так не сдастся. Не лишится рассудка, как они ему предрекали. 

— Мне это не нравилось, и я никогда не терял над собой контроля, — повторил он, но даже сам услыхал, как отчаянно прозвучал его голос.

Уилсон кивнул.

— Мы поняли. Скажем, человеческие тела порой реагируют непредсказуемо, невелика беда.

Баки вздрогнул. Уилсон знал. Он как Вдова, они заставляют себя недооценивать, пока не проберутся в твою голову — и Баки оказывается выставлен на всеобщее обозрение. Внезапная уверенность напоминала иголку, воткнувшуюся в увеличивающийся комок в его груди. Легкие словно наполнились леденящим ужасом. Нет, нет, нет. Стиву нельзя увидеть, что его создали для использования, что он врал, пытаясь себя выгородить. Они позаботятся о том, чтобы он вовек не забыл, где его место, они пустят его по кругу, и он будет орать пока не охрипнет и под его тщательно сработанной человеческой маской не проступит дикий зверь а головная боль его просто прикончит он не может ясно думать а Стив тянется к нему… ( _Можешь выть, сколько угодно, стоило подумать об этом, прежде чем ты на меня кинулся_ ) ( _Попроси попроси глянь на эту сраную животину она это любит давай поблагодари меня поцелуй это поцелуй это ты в порядке Баки все хорошо ты меня слышишь_ )

Затылок Стива с хрустом ударился о стену, направляемый металлической рукой поперек шеи. 

— НЕ ТРОГАЙ МЕНЯ! — С каждым словом Баки бил Стива о стену: бух, бух, бух. Изо рта Стива послышался жалкий скулеж, не больше, но Баки распознал свое имя.

— Б...ки. М...е ...аль.

Стив. Он же со Стивом, он напал на Стива — за это его отправят в кресло. Все, ради чего он так тяжело работал: пароли, коды для дверных замков, малейший шанс избавиться от всего этого — все унесло в один миг, они… Когда Баки отпустил Стива, тот сложился пополам. Уилсон за его спиной готов к атаке, поддержка войдет через дверь справа: у него ни единого шанса справиться со всеми. Вся информация, которую он собирал, все планы — он лишится их, лишится всего.

— Я не собирался этого делать! — горячечно прошептал Баки.

Взгляд его метнулся к стеклянной стене. Девяносто второй этаж. В его руке был маячок, даже если бы ему удалось выжить, у него не было бы ни единого шанса на побег. Но если он останется, то наказание будет… а ночью перед обнулением обычные правила не действуют. О боже, только не это.

— Бак, — прохрипел Стив, поднимаясь на ноги.

Ранец с крыльями. Они сегодня тестировали в бассейне новые водоустойчивые крылья Уилсона, и разве не прямиком сюда тот направился после тренировки? Вот же он, стоит прислоненный к дивану. Сердце Баки мчалось галопом.

— Эй, все в порядке, — сказал Стив.

Но ничего не было в порядке. Он сошел с ума. В лучшем случае он украдет собственность ЩИТа, в худшем — уничтожит ее. Он сглотнул. Какая разница, подумаешь — нарушит правила еще разок.

Он нырнул к ранцу, перекатился и на полной скорости рванул к стеклянной панели. В тот момент, когда его плечо соприкоснулась со стеклом, что-то со всей силой сшибло его с ног, лишив равновесия. Раздался неприятный треск, когда голова его встретилось с полом, и тупая боль в висках взорвалась тошнотворным фейерверком. Последнее, что он увидел, прежде чем у него перед глазами потемнело, был Стив, прижимавший его к полу, стиснувший его руки в смертельной хватке. А потом все закончилось.


	15. 14.1 — Стив

Дожидаясь, пока Баки придет в себя, Стив решил, что неплохо было бы прибраться в комнате. Собрал осколки разбитой тарелки и куски, бывшие некогда кухонной мебелью. Со стеной ничего делать было не нужно. Подмел пол. Вскипятил чай. Напомнил себе, что нельзя забыть успокоить Баки, что чай, разумеется, ничего не стоит. От этой мысли ему опять стало плохо, но в этот раз он успел добраться до раковины. Почистил зубы. Тебе никогда не приходилось вылизывать чьи-нибудь ботинки? Выпил кружку слишком горячего чая, а остатки поставил на стол. Баки оставался на диване, под тонким одеялом его грудь неторопливо вздымалась и опадала.

Стив заставил себя перестать слоняться туда-сюда и сел в кресло. Всякий раз, когда он смотрел на Баки, черное пятно на его виске все сильнее меняло цвет на фиолетовый. Он быстро исцелялся, но сам факт, как надолго удалось его вырубить, болезненно напоминал о том, в каком плачевном состоянии он находился. Однако Стив не был удивлен. Я не голоден до тех пор, пока ты не скажешь, что я хочу есть.

Стив уперся локтями в колени и потер лицо. Кроме того, что он страдал от недостатка воды и пищи и боролся с многолетними повреждениями, нанесенными его мозгу, Баки, похоже, жил в непрекращающейся стрессовой ситуации с того момента, как его доставили сюда, ожидая, что в любой момент начнутся пытки и изнасилования. А то, что он пытался подавить мысли о них, делало все только хуже, потому что с ним так было всегда. Кто знает, спал ли он вообще в последние недели. 

Желудок Стива сжался от ужаса: что, если Баки продолжит настаивать на полевой работе? Поверьте мне, свое лучшее оружие вы захотите держать всегда готовым к бою.

Еще один кусочек жуткого пазла встал на свое место. Что, если сами по себе задания никогда не были настоящей целью, а Баки просто боролся за право оставаться в приемлемом физическом состоянии? Чтобы никто не посмел… Стив крепко зажмурился. А он отшивал Баки раз за разом. Как часто он повторял ему, что это не имеет значения? А Баки скалил зубы и отводил взгляд?

Стив содрогнулся. Он буквально чувствовал тепло кожи Баки под своими губами, когда он целовал его шею, прося прощения. Скорее всего, тот считал минуты до момента, когда сможет отмыться после всего. Стива чуть не вырвало. Что он за человек, если даже не понял, что его прикосновения нежеланны? «Да ты весь прямо весь светишься от энтузиазма», — говаривала Пегги. «Что ты задумал?»

Стив рванул к раковине снова, однако желудок был пуст. Он плескал ледяной водой в лицо до тех пор, пока руки не онемели, после чего прижал их в том месте, где все еще пульсировало после хватки металлической руки. Баки стоило еще добавить ему пару раз в живот, он это заслужил. Пару дюжин раз или вроде того. Стив втянул в себя воздух, пытаясь успокоиться, обернулся и подпрыгнул на месте. Он и не услышал, как Баки поднялся.

Он стоял к Стиву спиной, лицом к окну. Поколебавшись пару мгновений, тот направился в его сторону, следя за тем, чтобы Баки заметил его. Остановился на расстоянии чуть больше вытянутой руки. 

— Эй, — негромко позвал Стив.

Баки одарил его долгим косым взглядом, прежде чем вновь обратился к окну. Подняв руку, он проследил большим пальцем трещину, образовавшуюся в том месте, где он врезался в стекло плечом.

— Да уж, — сказал Стив, прочистив горло в надежде, что голос станет не таким хриплым. — Поверишь ли, но они называют это противоударным стеклом. Старку стоило бы потребовать возместить расходы. 

Он пренебрежительно развел руками, но почувствовал себя неловко, и потому спрятал их в карманы. Баки глубоко вздохнул, но не шелохнулся.

— Сэм просил извиниться, — торопливо сказал Стив, прежде чем молчание успело окончательно разрастись. Он подбородком указал на корпус Баки, многочисленные синяки на котором скрывала футболка. — Когда он понял, что ты направляешься к окну, то схватил мой щит и врезался в тебя всем телом. Ты нехило так приложился головой.

Стив принялся жевать нижнюю губу. Он бы предпочел не раздражать Баки, но и лгать ему он не собирался. Не после того, как ГИДРА занималась этим на протяжении десятилетий. Поэтому он продолжил:

— Бак, я понял, что именно ты пытался сделать, и мне жаль, что я загнал тебя в такую ситуацию. Не стоило мне тянуть руки, когда было понятно, что ты еще не совсем во всем разобрался. — Он ощутил, что Баки смотрит на него. 

— Вот только что касается ранца, Баки… После тестирования Сэму показалось, что в генераторе случаются перебои. Все, благодаря чему эти крылья летают, разложено сейчас на верстаке в мастерской Старка. 

Если это сообщение и произвело на Баки впечатление, то он никак этого не показал. Стив мысленно молился о том, чтобы никогда больше не увидеть выражения на лице, подобного гримасе Сэма, да и сам он провел немало времени бесконечно представляя себе, что произошло бы, если бы Баки… В любом случае, тот выглядел измученным. Стив переступил с ноги на ногу. 

— В общем, ну, Сэм сейчас с Наташей, и если захочешь, мы могли бы присоединиться к ним попоз...

— Что теперь со мной будет?

Баки повернулся к Стиву, метнув быстрый взгляд на его шею и торопливо отведя глаза в сторону. Ох. Только сейчас Стив понял, что на нем, вероятно, тоже были синяки.

— Все хорошо, — поторопился он заверить Баки. — Не знаю, помнишь ли ты, но у меня зачастую куда хуже бывало. 

Он рассмеялся, будто прося прощения.

— Не обнуляй меня, — сказал Баки, выдвинув подбородок. — Делай то, что должен, только… — Издав разочарованный возглас, он постучал кончиками пальцев по виску.

— Обнулить тебя, — эхом повторил Стив, стискивая кулаки. — Ты имеешь в виду...

— Я поддаюсь дрессировке, — глядя Стиву в глаза, продолжил Баки. — Нет нужды начинать все заново всякий раз, как я облажаюсь. Это просто разбазаривание времени и ресурсов, ведь есть и другие способы. 

Господи. Ну конечно, Баки обеспокоен перспективой очередного промывания мозгов, несмотря на то, что Стив сказал ему, что они разрушили все проклятые кресла, которые только попали им в руки. Он ломал голову, как убедить Баки поверить ему.

— В ГИДРЕ мы исследовали методы дрессировки, — сказал Баки. — Это работает. — Он нахмурился. — Я понимаю, что не могу руководствоваться моральными принципами так, как вы, потому что не контролирую собственных порывов. Но меня можно выдрессировать не делать неправильных вещей! Мне вовсе не нужно понимать, достаточно… Надо проследить, чтобы я прочно связал недопустимое поведение с болью и…

— Баки!

— Пожалуйста!

Правой рукой Баки потянулся к Стиву, словно собирался накрыть его ладонь своей, но передумал. Стив шагнул к нему, и пальцы Баки, влажные и горячие, немедленно стиснули его запястье.

— Прошу, послушай, — заговорил он. — Конечно, это потребует неоднократных повторений, и я не думаю просить позволить мне атаковать тебя снова и снова, пока навык не закрепится, но зато я обещаю, если ты доведешь дело до конца, у меня даже мысль о том, чтобы причинить тебе боль, не сможет возникнуть! И даже если меня обнулить, то все сохранится.

Оглушенный картинами страдающего от боли, но повторяющего, что это из-за его неспособности держать себя в руках Баки, Стива затошнило с новой силой. Словно он не был в достаточной степени человеком, чтобы осознать причины. Боже, это очень походило на больных ублюдков из ГИДРЫ, но бедняга Баки действительно в это верил. Как мог человек верить в такое? И как, во имя всего на свете, мог Стив этого не заметить?

— Тебе даже не понадобится никакого спецоборудования, — продолжал Баки. — Я тут кое-что вспомнил. Смотри. — Баки потянул руку Стива к своему животу, и тот напрягся, когда Баки вздернул рубашку. Он чуть не отдернул руку, но Баки всего-навсего прижал кончики его пальцев к шершавому участку кожи слева от пупка, на расстоянии не больше дюйма. — Вот тут. Чувствуешь?

Стив уже замечал подобное у себя самого: хотя его шрамы были едва видны, кожа в этих местах ощущалась иначе. 

— Да, — пробормотал он, стараясь не обращать внимания на вспышку ужаса внутри.

Дураком он никогда не был. И не планировал им становиться в ближайшее время. 

Большим пальцев Стив осторожно обвел очертания шрама. Он шел от пояса штанов почти до пупка, где он круто изгибался, образуя что-то вроде перевернутого V. 

— Как это случилось?

Заметив, что Баки все это время задерживал дыхание, он торопливо отдернул руку. 

Баки оправил рубашку. 

— Утюгом, — пояснил он. — На конспиративной квартире. Мы импровизировали. Мне всякий раз давали страницу из газеты — всякую ерунду вроде погоды, гороскопов и так далее. Я должен был читать ее вслух, а они, — Баки жестом указал вниз, — держали его, пока я не заканчивал.

— Чт… — У Стива упала челюсть. — _Зачем?_

— Потому что работает, — ответил Баки. — Или ты меня хоть раз поймал на воровстве газет? — Он вопросительно вскинул бровь. — Можешь обыскать мою комнату. Спросить ДЖАРВИСа. Я даже заголовки не читаю, если газеты лежат где-нибудь. Ну как, звучит многообещающе?

— Звучит ужасно, — отозвался Стив, не сводя с Баки широко распахнутых глаз. — Бак, клянусь, никто и никогда не попытается дрессировать тебя снова. 

Лицо Баки ожесточилось.

— Думаешь, я не поддаюсь обучению? Даже проклятых охранных собак можно выдрессировать, а меня, значит, нельзя? 

Он посмотрел на Стива так, словно ему в рот попала какая-то гадость.

— Нет, — прервал его Стив. — Что я хочу сказать, что нет необходимости пытками вбивать в тебя какие-то правила! Не знаю, что там в ГИДРЕ тебе наболтали, но они врали. Они врали, Бак. И за то, что они с тобой сделали, они никогда больше не увидят солнечного света. 

Фыркнув, Баки вновь прислонился к стеклу.

— Ну же, Бак! — Стиву очень хотелось встряхнуть его. — Они обращались с тобой так, словно ты был… бешеным зверем. Даже хуже, будто с вещью. Скажи, неужели тебе никогда не казалось, что это неправильно? Потому что так оно и есть, и глубоко внутри ты это знаешь!

Баки сглотнул. На его лице отражалось непонятное чувство — удивление, шок, ужас — Стив не мог точно сказать. Обернувшись, Баки посмотрел на улицу. Может, вот оно, подумал Стив, чувствуя, как в груди разрастается тепло. Может, это перелом. Он позволил себе приблизиться на шажок, но немедленно остановился, когда заметил, что Баки сжал кулаки. 

— Я это всегда впитывал как губка, да? — Голос Баки прозвучал ядовито. — Сколько раз ты уже делал это со мной? Три, четыре раза… постоянно? — Он прикрыл глаза. — Какой же дурак я был.

Сердце Стива ушло в пятки.

— О чем ты?

Баки не обратил на него внимания.

— В этом твоя работа, так? Они посылают тебя всякий раз, когда я слишком далеко выхожу за рамки. Когда обычные методы коррекции больше не действуют. — Баки медленно вытер рот ладонью и кивнул. — Ну да, а потом приходишь ты и скармливаешь мне все то вранье, которое я хочу услышать. Говоришь мне, что я… Что я ничем не отличаюсь от людей. Что у меня сбой, потому что со мной неправильно обращались.

 _Ничем не отличаюсь от людей…_ Внутри Стива поднялась новая волна тошноты. Тот факт, что Баки воспринимал себя самого с отвращением более глубоким, чем по отношению к чему бы то ни было, пробудило в Стиве желание схватить ближайшего оперативника ГИДРЫ и бить его башкой о пол до тех пор, пока ничего от нее не останется. Но эту мысль он загнал поглубже. Не сейчас.

— Мне так жаль, — сказал он вместо этого, хотя это слово даже близко не выражало того, что он испытывал. — В ГИДРЕ есть мастера манипуляции, и они ни перед чем не останавливаются. Но, Баки, ты меня с кем-то путаешь. Я никогда на них не работал.

Баки печально улыбнулся. Так же быстро, как появилась, враждебность исчезла с его лица. Вместо этого он посмотрел на Стива со странной нежностью во взгляде.

— Я помню, как мы встретились в первый раз.

Стив прикусил губу.

— Правда? 

Баки хмыкнул.

— Ну, один из первых, точнее сказать. Ты не упускал ни одного шанса произвести первое впечатление. 

Ох ты. Стив с трудом проглотил слюну, давя в себе желание начать все отрицать. Не было смысла говорить Баки, как все обстояло на самом деле, если он пока не мог поверить в это. 

— Помню, что меня приковали, — продолжил Баки. — Скорее всего, опять плохо себя вел, так? Наверное, потому-то они и прислали тебя. Вернуть меня на путь истинный. — Он задумчиво потер свои запястья. — К тому моменту я давненько не видел никого, кто не целился бы в меня из оружия, а потом появился ты, зашел, словно погулять вышел. — Его улыбка была полна раскаяния. — Охранники решили, что ты рехнулся, когда ты приказал им освободить меня. Но ты меня не боялся.

Стив нахмурился. Было ли это сходство со Стивом запланировано или это вышло случайно? Не исключено, что какой-то парень просто оказался более безбашенным, чем остальные, и Баки неосознанно вспомнил Стива. Боже, только не это.

— Ты забирал меня из лаборатории при каждом удобном случае, — продолжал Баки, задумчиво нахмурившись. — Наверх, в твои личные апартаменты. А я делал вид, будто в том, что ко мне относятся как к гостю, нет ничего особенного, и ты мне позволял это. Было… было здорово.

Голос Баки, обычно грубый и ломкий, будто смягчился по углам, и Стива пронзила острая боль при мысли, каким уязвимым становился Баки перед каждым, кто делал вид, что заботится о нем. 

— Когда ты стал приходить все реже и реже, я бесконечно корил себя за то, что позволил тебе потерять интерес. — Баки вытер ладони о штаны. — Мог бы и не стараться, так? Продолжительность твоего маленького эксперимента была определена заранее. 

Глаза его сузились при этой мысли, и Стив прикусил себе язык, чтобы не вмешиваться сейчас. Если он не сумел бы выяснить, с чем ему предстояло столкнуться, то ему бы пришлось жить в тени этого мудака и дальше.

— Это он и был, верно? В смысле, эксперимент. Игра. Как только я завершал то задание, на которое ты меня отправлял, причин для представления больше не оставалось. Все, что ты делал потом, служило для твоего личного развлечения. — Он взглянул на Стива с прежней яростью. — Спорим, вот тебе было весело наблюдать за тем, как я из кожи вон лез, пытаясь вернуть твое расположение. Тебе и правда нравилось заставлять меня делать всю эту хуйню или ты просто хотел знать, как далеко удастся заставить меня зайти? — Он горько рассмеялся. — Ты бы удивился, если бы понял, что конца не было?

Представление ударило Стива как кулак в живот: Баки в лапах какого-то извращенца из ГИДРЫ, отчаянно пытающийся добиться того, чтобы его услышали, увидели, готовый на все ради этого.

— У тебя не было выбора.

— Да нет, был, — ответил Баки. — Посмотри, как я им воспользовался. Вся ГИДРА не сумела сломать меня до такой степени, чем когда я пытался стать чем-то заметным. Жалкое зрелище.

— Нет, — затряс Стив головой. Ненависть к самому себе на лице Баки резала его на куски. — В этом нет ничего, чего тебе стоило бы стыдиться. В этом всем нет твоей вины.

Баки издал невеселый смешок.

— Было время, когда я все отдал бы, чтобы услышать эти слова от тебя. — Он провел рукой по лицу, потер побледневший синяк на виске. Потом продолжил: — Не хочу больше ничего ненастоящего. Я не такой, как ты или другие, и никогда таким не стану. Но я больше не тот, кем был.

Сунув руку в карман, он достал измятый протеиновый батончик. Стив узнал в нем один из тех, которые Баки цапнул накануне с кухонного стола. Посмотрев на него в последний раз, он швырнул его в Стива.

— Забери свои подачки. Не надо мне ни твоей доброты, ни твоих обещаний. Хочешь получить от меня что-то, заставь меня. Больше ползать на коленях я не буду. 

Стив рассерженно вытер глаза предплечьем.

— Ты прав. — Он поднял батончик и положил его на стол возле остывшего чайника. Собравшись, он выпрямился. — Мы познакомились, когда мне было пять. Мы выросли вместе, и ты вытаскивал мою жалкую задницу из передряг чаще, чем я могу сосчитать. В тот день, когда я лишился тебя, ты получил пулю, предназначенную мне. Тебя выбросило из этого поезда… Я даже не знал, что ты попал к ГИДРЕ, я был уверен, что ты погиб! — Он прикусил губу. — Я обманул твои ожидания, Бак. Но я тебе не враг.

— Перестань!

У Баки был такой взгляд, что Стив попытался припомнить, куда Сэм поставил его щит. Хотя, плевать.

— Прислушайся к себе самому, Бак. Ты примчался сюда, взбудораженный одной мыслью о том, что я неправильно понял, что ГИДРА с тобой делала. А теперь ты обвиняешь меня в том, что я был частью этого? В этом же нет никакого смысла!

— Заткнись! — заорал Баки. — Прекрати меня путать!

Он весь напрягся, явно готовый напасть, но на его лице явственно отражался охвативший его ужас. 

— Здесь ты в безопасности, — продолжал Стив. — И мне жаль, если в этом у тебя возникли сомнения. Мне жаль, что меня не было рядом, когда ты во мне нуждался. Я не могу все исправить, но, клянусь, я никогда не делал тебе больно нарочно. 

Баки отчаянно воскликнул что-то. Он вскинул кулаки, но все еще не нападал. Просто стоял, тяжело дыша, с искаженным болью лицом.

— Все в порядке, — прошептал Стив. — Ты в безопасности. Все закончилось.

Он сделал осторожный шаг вперед. В мгновение ока Баки вцепился в его рубашку. Он зарычал, и Стив уже приготовился к полету через всю комнату, но Баки не отшвырнул его. Вместо этого он опустил голову, издав дрожащий вздох. Так он и стоял, согнувшись и держась за Стива. Мускулы на его плечах были напряжены, как камень, и Стив осторожно положил руку ему на спину, между лопатками. Под влажной тканью Баки трясло. Стив положил подбородок на его голову. 

— Все будет хорошо, — пробормотал он Баки в волосы.

***

После этого Баки перестал сопротивляться. Он позволил Стиву усадить себя на диван и молча принял чашку холодного чая, которую Стив сунул ему в руки.

— Я понимаю, что слова ничего не стоят, — сказал Стив. — Тебя обманывали на протяжении десятилетий, и просить тебя поверить мне должно казаться полным сумасшествием. Так что не надо. 

Баки бросил на Стива взгляд. Тот кивнул.

— Ты не должен верить в то, что люди в этом месте рассказывают тебе. Все, о чем я прошу, присмотрись к тому, что они делают, ладно? Потому что тебя не ждут ни наказания, ни прикосновения, которых ты сам не захочешь. Обещаю.

Господи, как бы Стив хотел ускорить для Баки этот путь, но выглядело все так, что ему стоило радоваться, что Баки вообще согласился ступить на эту дорогу.

— С тех пор, как ты попал сюда, ты же делал вещи, которые ГИДРЕ бы не понравились, так? Ты мне рассказывал, что пил воду из-под крана. Уверен, что есть еще кое-что.

Баки напрягся.

— Нет-нет, все в порядке, — поспешил заверить его Стив. — Я просто хотел попросить тебя делать такое и дальше, как только захочется. — Баки нахмурился сильнее. — Не делай никому больно, — предупредил Стив, — просто… нарушай правила. Врать не буду: это нелегко, но ты можешь начать с мелочей. Заговаривай с кем захочешь. Бери себе еду и питье. Нарушай правила, и ты увидишь, что ничего плохого не случится. — Стив позволил себе криво усмехнуться. — А потом пробуй снова.

Баки смотрел в пол, крутя кружку в ладонях. 

— Я знаю, сколько храбрости для этого нужно, — продолжил Стив. — Но если кто и может такое сделать, то ты. 

Баки продолжил вертеть кружку. Она позвякивала под металлическими пальцами. Некоторое время спустя он едва заметно кивнул. 

Стив улыбнулся.


	16. 14.2 — Баки

Конечно, это была уловка. Как всегда. Головой он понимал это, но жалкая слабая часть его уже впилась зубами в мечту о другой, чудесной жизни. Снова. Прекрасно, что сказать: что бы ни произошло, он это заслужил, черт побери.

— А теперь что? — невнятно спросил он.

Стив просиял так, словно только что заново открыл закон всемирного тяготения.

— Все, что пожелаешь. В этом-то и фишка, понимаешь? Но для начала… Как насчет ужина?

Баки проглотил слюну. Сколько времени продлится вся эта история — пару дней, возможно, недель? Кому какое дело, если это не навсегда? Ничто не вечно, но сегодня еда будет самой настоящей. Чего он дергается? Он был готов ухватить подвернувшуюся возможность и пользоваться ей пока получится. И не исключено, что если он по-умному воспользуется этим шансом, продолжит собирать коды и планы здания, и прочую информацию, до которой сможет добраться… То сможет задать им хорошую трепку, когда Стив решит, что с него хватит.

Баки расправил плечи.

— Звучит неплохо.

Стив вылил себе в чашку остатки чая, блестя повлажневшими глазами. Он глуповато улыбнулся Баки:

— Давай выпьем за это.

Баки перевел взгляд на свою чашку. Он был твердо намерен пойти до конца и не сводил взгляда с чая, но рука его не двигалась, а сердце принялось биться о ребра с такой силой, что у него закружилась голова. Соберись, приказал он себе, не начали же они всю эту кутерьму ради того, чтобы вот прямо сейчас и закончить.

Может, он и сумел бы проглотить чай, но Стив заметил его сомнения. Кровь прилила к его щекам, когда Стив положил руку ему на предплечье и слегка сжал. И как всегда, земля не разверзлась, чтобы поглотить его. Баки прочистил горло.

— И в какой же третьеразрядной забегаловке ты научился чокаться стаканами с чаем?

Стив засмеялся. Потом хлопнул Баки по руке последний раз, поднялся и направился в кухоньку.

Баки немедленно почувствовал себя брошенным. Черт, а вдруг это уловка. Как лучше всего напомнить ему о своем месте, кроме как позволить почувствовать себя человеком? Потворствовать его фантазиям, обращаться с ним так, как он представлял себе, будто заслужил этого. И все, что другим остается сделать, это подождать, пока он не приползет обратно, умоляя, чтобы с ним обращались правильно. Нет. Этой радости он им не доставит ни за что на свете.

Баки наблюдал за рывшимся в холодильнике Стиве, отсутствующе потирая предплечье, словно мог таким образом избавиться от жажды прикосновений. Он будет сильным, затянет игру как можно дольше и воспользуется новообретенной свободой, чтобы набраться сил. Это будет нелегко, однако он никому не позволит к себе притронуться, ни разу, прямо как в истории, которую он им тут рассказал. Он привык к боли, привык к неутолимой жажде. Он сможет это сделать. Он должен.

Когда Стив вернулся, Баки не позволил себе остановить глаза на его руках или идеально очерченных губах. Он заставил себя посмотреть ему прямо в глаза, и когда Стив передавал ему коричневую бутылку, Баки проследил за тем, чтобы их пальцы не соприкоснулись.

— За тебя, — сказал Стив. — За новую жизнь.

Баки кивнул.

— За новую жизнь, — ответил он и стукнул бутылкой о бутылку.

**Author's Note:**

> Если вы дочитали этот текст до конца и вам понравилось, поставьте кудос не только переводчику, но и автору.  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/9532013/chapters/21554159


End file.
